Always and Forever
by MissEmilyRose
Summary: Mitchie returns to Camp Rock for another summer. Joined by Caitlyn's friend Riley the three girls have some adventures, with special celebrity guest teachers. Smitchie, Naitlyn, and Jason/OC.
1. Chapter 1: It's Good To Be Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Disney, or anything associated with them. All song lyrics belong to the selected artists, _Demi Lovato, Jonas Brothers, Metro Station, Avril Lavigne, Miley Cyrus, Rihanna, Corbin Bleu, _and_ Jojo._ I own nothing but the plot. I am not making anything from this writing and it is for my entertainment purposes only.

This story goes out the DevilPup, for inspiring me to write. She is amazing and any ideas that seem to come from her stories are based off the them. I wrote this while reading _After the Credits Roll, _and _Life Keeps Going._ So many events may be inspired by these two stories.

**Chapter 1 - It's Good to be Back**

Monday

This year would be different than last year, by camp standards, after last year; Camp Director Brown decided having celebrity guest instructors teaching the kids what it is like to be on tour and how to play or get record deals was a great idea. This year he not only got his nephew Shane Gray to instruct, but also the rest of _Connect 3_, as well as some other people he would not mention at the moment.

He would however allow campers to know that like last year the winner of Final Jam would get to record with a celebrity guest. However it would not be Shane Gray.

Busses and cars were everywhere when Connie's catering truck squeezed into the Camp Rock parking lot. And just like the previous year Mitchie Torres had the biggest smile imaginable plastered on her face.

"Excited to be back?" her mom Connie asked with a laugh.

"Nope not at all" responded Mitchie sarcastically. Before the truck even pulled to a complete stop Mitchie was out.

"Honey, be careful, you know this year people are going to try to be friends with you because of Shane" Connie yelled after her daughter even though she was no longer within earshot. "Oh well, I trust her," she mumbled under her breath.

Mitchie ran around the parking lot looking for someone she had not seen in a while. "Caitlyn!" she screamed as the girl she was looking for came into sight. "I've missed you so much!"

This made Caitlyn laugh, "Mitchie, I saw you last week."

"Okay I know," Mitchie laughed while pulling her best friend Caitlyn into a giant bear hug. "But it still feels like its been forever. Have you seen..."

"Caitlyn! Mitchie!" a voice screamed from behind them cutting off Mitchie's words.

Mitchie turned around and screamed. "Riley! How have you been?" she asked while pulling her and Caitlyn into another bear hug.

"Mitchie, ca..can't bre..brea..breathe," She stuttered while laughing a little. Mitchie let them go.

"Sorry."

"So where is the boyfriend Mitch? He is going to be here right? You told me they would be here. That is half the reason I came!" Riley asked looking around while laughing.

Mitchie looked down at her cell phone that just started singing. You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you, I gotta find you. The caller ID said _Boyfriend 3_. Caitlyn noticed that and started laughing, "You better get that."

Mitchie answered the phone. "Hey what's up?" she asked casually.

"Oh really?" she asked after listening to the person on the line.

"Well when are you gonna get here. Shane I haven't seen you in forever!... I know. Well after your meeting with Brown meet me by the docks. Say hi to Nate and Jase for me. K. Bye babe." she shut the phone.

Riley and Caitlyn both looked at her with a weird look on their faces.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, where is he?" Caitlyn asked.

"About to go into a meeting with _'Uncle Brown'_ and discuss the rules for camp. This will probably not end well. But guys, we have to keep the whole. Mitchie Torres is dating _THE_ Shane Gray on a down low. Because well, yeah. If everyone knows they are all going to either try to break us up or try to get close to me so they can meet him or whatever. Hey Caitlyn, you still got that crush from last year? Mitchie said.

Caitlyn turned bright red. "Okay... I'll take that as a yes." Mitchie laughed. In her head thoughts were floating around about matchmaking.

Riley smiled. "Okay who does Caitlyn like, and why hasn't she told me. I thought I was her best friend from school!" She said in a mock hurt tone.

"Nobody." Caitlyn said while her face went red again. "Mitchie, no, there is no way he likes me." Riley let it drop for now seeing Caitlyn in denial.

By this time the three girls had made it to their cabin and were unpacking their stuff. "Hey guys opening ceremonies at are 5 right? Its 4:45, we should probably get going." Caitlyn mentioned.

At the opening ceremonies Dee La Duke said her usual greeting. She talked about working on our skills and having fun. There would be a open mike night for anyone who would like to show their stuff that night following dinner.

The one thing about opening ceremonies that caught their attention was the list of guest instructors._ Connect 3_, _Sweet Sorrow,_ and _Autumn Maddox_ would be instructing classes.

While all this was going on with the campers the instructors were in a meeting.

"Okay so I am going to lay down some ground rules." Brown told the crowd, "Rule 1) Go to all your classes and teach them properly. No buts. Mackenzie, Trent, you will be teaching guitar classes on Mondays and Wednesdays as well as Song Writing on Tuesdays and Fridays. Blair, production and computer generated music on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. Adam, Drumming classes on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Autumn you will be teaching, Basic Melodies on Tuesdays, and a class on Being on Tour and Making the Most out of a Record Deal on Wednesdays and Thursdays. Shane, Hip-Hop Dancing on Fridays, and a class called Making the Lyrics Fit, on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays. It is teaching kids how to get the music and lyrics to work together. Nate, Jason, you will teach Working in Harmony on Mondays and Thursdays, and Vocal Classes on Fridays. Okay now that that is established rule 2) Keep camper/employee relationships to hands off. No Shane, I don't care," He said while Shane tried to talk over him. "I know you are dating a camper but you guys are just going to have to keep it on a down low. I know you don't want people knowing and using her to get to you, so shut it. On your day off if you are discrete you might be able to see her. Shane! Do I have to bring your parents into this? Okay fine you know what. For arguing you get kitchen duty all summer." Brown continued while winking at his nephew. "Rule 3) Have some fun. Final Jam you guys will be judging, well Shane won't be. Yes Shane, because of Mitchie, and anyone else who disobeys rule two will be out of judging. As you guys know, the winner gets to record with _Sweet Sorrow_, unless that is a problem with you guys. No good. Well shall we get out of this room. It is hot and here and I believe that Shane has some dishes to do right about now." Brown concluded.

Shane wasted no time running from the room. "Thanks, Uncle Brown," he said while running down the cabin stairs.

Back at opening ceremonies now that they were done, Mitchie knew she had to go. "Cait, I got to go help my mom. And don't worry about coming go have fun with Riley, she would like Lola so say hi or something. Say hi for me if you do!" Mitchie said while retreating to the kitchen. To her surprise when she got there two strong arms wrapped around her from behind. "Hey Shane," she said while tilting her head towards her boyfriend, "What are you doing here. I thought we were meeting later?"

"We were but Brown gave me kitchen duty for the summer because I was complaining during his rules. One of them was that this, me and you thing can't go public here and we can't be seen. So I complained and he gave me kitchen duty, knowing full well that you would be working in the kitchen again this summer. Man that guy is brilliant because now I have a reason for seeing you at least three times a day." Shane started to lean in to kiss his girlfriend.

"Hey pop star I don't think so, not in my kitchen you don't" Connie said walking in on the scene.

When Shane let go of Mitchie, they were both laughing. "Hey mom," Mitchie said while "Hey Connie" came from Shane.

"So Brown told me a few minutes ago that he gave you kitchen duty this year. Do you have any idea how to cook?" Connie asked slyly.

"Not a clue actually, but maybe your daughter here could teach me." Shane responded.

"Likely neither one of you will be doing much cooking, am I correct?" Connie asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Mom, don't say stuff like that. Ewww, mom's aren't supposed to want to know what their kid is doing with their boyfriend. Oh great now I have said too much." Mitchie exclaimed.

Shane just looked at her and laughed. "Now Connie, I would love to learn how to cook. And I can do dishes. Before all the pop star stuff, I did chores just like everyone else, still do when I am home, which is like never."

"Well in that case tonight's dinner is chicken caesar salad wraps. Let's get started. Mitchie, I will cook the chicken, can you and Shane make the salad?"

"Sure mom. No problem." Mitchie said while pulling the things she needed out of the fridge and handing them to Shane.

Once she had all the ingredients out, Mitchie decided to help her mom with the chicken knowing that the salad couldn't be put together until the chicken was almost done. Shane got the wraps out, and started putting them on platters for the tables.

Thirty minutes later the chicken was almost done so Mitchie started making the salad and teaching Shane how to add ingredients and how much of what needed to go in. "Hey Shane, what is Brown talking about you not being allowed to be seen with me 'cause I am a camper and you are an instructor. It seems to me that I am teaching you here. And I mean since I work in the kitchen doesn't that technically make me an employee?"

Shane smiled, "Probably, but Uncle Brown will still stick to his rules, I am not even allowed to judge Final Jam, not that I mind but still. It is kind of funny that he thinks I would automatically pick you to win just because I am dating you. I mean I was a judge last year and Peggy won, even though it was pretty obvious I liked you then. I even went and sang with you. And plus call me selfish but I don't want you recording with anyone who isn't Shane Gray or _Connect 3_." he finished while Mitchie laughed.

"If you are not allowed to be a judge for Final Jam, are you allowed to be in it. Okay totally kidding, since it wouldn't be fair to have a guy with a major record deal sing in it. But man do I love doing a duet with you." She laughed.

By the end of their conversation the salad was finished, as was the chicken. Shane and Mitchie started bringing everything out to the tables, not caring what people thought. As soon as Shane walked out the kitchen door he was attacked by girls screaming and running at him. "Mitchie help!" he screamed.

"Quiet!" came the response over a mic before Mitchie could do anything, it was Brown. "Girls you will all leave my nephew alone. Shane has himself into trouble already this summer and will not have people bugging him while in his punishment." At that moment he looked over at where his nephew and nephew's girlfriend were trying to keep straight faces while walking to the buffet table with the camp's food. "Now everyone eat so we can start the opening night jam!"

Mitchie gave Shane one final look, and quietly so only he could hear said "Meet me after opening jam," before walking to the table where Caitlyn, Riley, Lola, Barron and Sanders were sitting.

"Slumming I see." Caitlyn said with a laugh as Mitchie sat down.

Mitchie just laughed at her best friend and remembered the summer before. "Nah guys you know full well there is no where else I would rather be sitting... Okay so maybe there is but I just wish he was allowed to come sit with us." She glanced over at Shane who was sitting at a table with Nate and Jason. They caught each others gaze for a moment before going back to their food. "This is going to be so hard. I haven't even seen him for two months and now I have to see him everyday without being allowed to hang out with him or anything! So to keep me occupied, I am going to have to help you break the rules," she said to Caitlyn.

"Break the rules?" Caitlyn asked her friend nervously.

"Yeah," Mitchie explained, "Shane told me that one of the rules is no camper/employee involvement. Or something along those lines."

"Mitchie NO!" Caitlyn yelled a little louder than was needed. The whole mess hall looked over at them. Caitlyn looked down at her plate. The rest of the group gave Mitchie a look as if to say, _who,_ but Mitchie just pulled out her phone and started text messaging. Since she wasn't allowed to talk to Shane in person while in public text messaging was going to have to do for this minute.

She send him a text message saying:** I have big plans for this summer. Up for a little matchmaking?**

He responded with: **Sure my beautiful girl, what do you have in mind.**

Mitchie: **Caitlyn and Nate? You think it would work?**

Shane: **Does she like him? He has had a major crush on her since they met last year. Oh this is funny. For sure hooking them up is a good idea. Maybe I should tell Uncle Brown now that Nate won't be judging the Final Jam. lol.**

Mitchie: **Let's not rush it. I mean technically if Uncle Brown doesn't find out Nate can still judge. And no I am not just saying that because Caitlyn and I will probably work together so then I might have a chance of winning. I miss you baby.**

Shane: **Oh Mitchie. I miss you too. But man this is hard. I mean all I have to do is look up at you and the world falls away, but we can't escape or we will be in trouble. And probably get more than kitchen duty. Nate and Jase are trying to read this message now so I should let you finish your food. Are you singing tonight. I think Uncle Brown wants **_**Connect 3**_** to open tonight. I should go ask him. See you later. 3 **

Mitchie:** I don't know. what would I sing.**

Shane: **Whatever you want. It doesn't even have to be original sing a Hayley Donson song or something. Just Kidding, if anything not original sing... I gotta find you or one of our songs. ;) no one will ever guess why haha. Now I gotta talk to U. Brown. meet at docks 10 mins after the jam is over?**

Mitchie:** Yep. C U there. 3 ily **(I love you)

Mitchie looked up to see Shane get out of his seat and walk to his uncle. Caitlyn was waving her hand in front of Mitchie's face. "Earth to Mitchie" she said.

"What, Caitlyn?" She asked innocently.

Caitlyn just gave her a look as if to say; yeah right; and said "You were off in boyfriend land again."

"Sorry guys, so who is singing tonight?" Mitchie asked.

Lola told her that she wasn't going to sing tonight but she would at the beach jam, Barron and Sanders said they wanted to wait until Final Jam because they were changing their sound and wanted everyone from last year to be surprised. "So...," Mitchie said causally, "Shane wants me to sing a _Connect 3_ song tonight. Do you think that would look too suspicious?" She asked her friends.

"Nah, and if you want. I can go tell Tess that there is a rumour going around that _Connect 3_ wants her to sing a _Connect 3_ song so then there will be another person singing _Connect 3_" said Lola.

"Ew, no, let's just stay away from Tess this year." Caitlyn said.

Shane had talked to Brown by this point and learned that he wanted_ Connect 3_ to open the jam, for _Autumn_ to sing at the campfire jam and for _Sweet Sorrow_ to sing at the Pajama Jam. Shane went to his band mates and asked them what they should play.

Nate wanted to play 'Time for me to Fly' while Jason wanted to play, 'You Just Don't Know It.' They agreed on You Just Don't Know It, since Shane knew that Nate liked Caitlyn and she didn't have a clue. It seemed like a good choice.

After they figured it out they left to get to changed and ready. Shane text messaged Mitchie again: **Mitchie, hey. so we are playing tonight. It's a song off the upcoming album and it is dedicated to Caitlyn, but don't tell her cause Nate doesn't even know that I would do this. haha. I am not sure if we should announce it or not though. Since then Brown will know. Maybe just going out to a special girl. Or something. So are you going to sing. I hope you do. I love your voice. Well see you in ten mins when it starts.**

Mitchie just smiled when she read it. She was going to sing but she wanted to surprise Shane. She decided to play an original called _'La la land._' Mitchie and her friends all got up and went to the lodge where the open mic night would be held.

After about five minutes Brown came in and told everyone that today they would start off with a _Connect 3_ performance, you know, to show how it is done. Shane, Nate and Jason ran on stage with the crowd screaming, Shane grabbed the mic, and spoke into it. "Okay guys. This song goes out to a girl, this girl seems to have caught the eye of my band mate here." He gestured towards Nate. He looked at Mitchie and smiled. "Ready boys?" he asked looking at Nate and Jason, "Oh yeah" they replied and started playing. Shane started the lyrics:

"You just don't know it

It's getting hard to say hello

You just don't know it

I'm on the edge of crossing the line

I don't want to blow it and show it

Before you know you're mine You just don't know it

Oh, you won't see me break

Won't make that mistake, Oh no

I'll just walk away

There's too much at stake right now

I go on and on, singing this song about you,

And that's what's wrong with this song

Can you feel it? In the way I look at you Girl,

can you hear it? I'm crying out inside

I don't want to see you,

Be near you, you're a million miles too close

Oh, you won't see me break

Won't make that mistake, Oh no

I'll just walk away

There's too much at stake right now

I go on and on, singing this song about you,

And that's what's wrong with this song, whoa

that's what's wrong with this song

You don't know the way I feel,

So I'll stay alone...

Oh, you won't see me break

Won't make that mistake, Oh no

I'll just walk away

There's too much at stake right now

I go on and on, singing this song about you,

And that's what's wrong with this song,

that's what's wrong with this,

And what's wrong with this song

You just don't know it..."

Everyone started screaming and clapping when Shane sang the last word. But they were all wondering, who was the girl the song was about. Meanwhile on stage, Nate was giving Shane a death glare. "How could you?" Nate asked.

"Dude, can I tell you something?" Shane asked. "I talked to Mitchie and she told me that Caitlyn is totally crushing on you. So don't you dare pull the 'how could you' at me. I am trying to do you a favour." Shane continued quietly knowing the conversation could not be overheard. "And I couldn't very well dedicate that song to Mitchie now could I, 'cause she knows I like her, obviously since we have been dating for almost a year. Come on Nate it's not that bad."

"Yeah okay," Nate said while thumping Shane on the back. "Well we should get off stage so someone else can perform."

The three boys quickly jumped off stage and went to stand by where the boys of _Sweet Sorrow_ were at the back. Shane did not look happy. Tess Tyler was up next. The camp diva, and the one who almost stopped Shane from being with Mitchie last summer. "I hate her," He muttered under his breath. She sang the song 2 Stars which is the one she did for Final Jam last year. A few new people performed before Shane heard his girlfriend's name said by his Uncle. "And last but not least tonight. Mitchie Torres, singing an original." He said then walked off stage.

Mitchie walked to the stage with her acoustic guitar nervously. "This one is for you." was all she said before she started strumming. Shane watched intently.

"I am confident, but

I still have my moments.

Baby, that's just me.

I'm not a supermodel.

I still eat McDonalds.

Baby, that's just me.

Some may say I need to be afraid

of losing everything.

Because of where I

Where I started,

Where I made my name

But everything's the same

In a La-la land machine. Machine.

Who said I can't wear my

Converse with my dress?

Oh, Baby, That's just me!

And who said I can't be single

I have to go out and mingle.

BABYYY, That's not me

Noo, noo.

Some may say I need to be afraid

of losing everything.

Because of where I

Where I started

Where I made my name

But everything's the same

In the La-la land machine.

Tell me do you feel the way I feel

Cuz nothing else is real

in la-la land to MEEE!!

OOHHHHHhhh...

Some may say I need to be afraid

of losing everything.

Because of where I

Where I started

Where I made my name

When everything's the same

In La-la land machine

Well, I'm not gonna change

In a La-la land machine

Well I will stay the same

In La-la land...

machine

I won't change anything of my life

I'm staying myself tonight"

Everyone screamed for her, the song rocked. Shane had to walk out of the room to stop himself from running up on stage and kissing her. He grabbed his phone out of his skinny jeans pocket and sent her a message: **Baby that was awesome. Sorry I left but if I didn't the whole of camp rock would now know we are dating 'cause of the giant make out session we would be having on stage. Come down to the dock when you are done packing up. **he sent as fast as he could, while running to the dock.

Mitchie had just finished playing and was still getting her guitar back in its case when her phone went off. She could only say she was glad her phone only vibrated when someone text messaged her or else the whole camp would have heard Shane's voice singing from her pocket, and then everyone would know. She figured she should probably change the ring tone set for when he called, or it would not be long until people figured it out.

Mitchie walked back over to Caitlyn and Riley who were still jumping up and down. "Mitch that was awesome," they screamed together, "but where did Shane go?" Caitlyn asked sadly.

Mitchie told them. "He went down to the docks, he figured the whole camp would have figured out the we are dating thing, if he had stayed because he said he was ready to jump on stage and kiss me." she laughed. "anyways, I gotta go meet him. but I'll meet you in the cabin later. Wait, do you think we should make a code name for when we talk about him so people won't find out by listening into our conversations.?"

Caitlyn thought for a minute. "Let's call him Joe. He kinda looks like a Joe," she said.

"Okay. well then, I gotta go meet Joe." Mitchie ran off.

Shane was sitting with his feet dangling off the dock when Mitchie got there. She kept calling out for some guy named Joe and Shane was starting to get annoyed. "Whose Joe?" he asked her.

"You are," she replied. "I figured it would be a good idea to give you a nickname so when Cait and I are talking about you or whatever people can't listen in and find out. She thought you looked like a Joe so that is what we decided on."

"Strange, you really think I look like a Joe?" He asked while messing up his hair.

"Nah, I think you look an awful lot like this boy I met here last summer... I can't remember his name, but he was really cute, and I have the biggest crush ever on him." she laughed.

"Oh, so you think I look like Sanders?" he replied.

"Yep, that's it. No wait. His name was Shane, Shane Gray, as in _The Shane Gray_ of _Connect 3,_ man that guy is pretty." She continued, while looking around. "Shane there is no one around. So would Brown kill us for getting a little bit of camper/employee rule breaking going?"

"Oh do we care even if he does," he asked while leaning in to kiss her.

After kissing for a few moments, she replied. "Nope. I could care less if Brown gets mad."

"Oh is that the case," a voice that sounded an awful lot like Brown came from behind them.

Shane looked over and laughed. "Nate you are really getting good at that." he said upon seeing his best friend.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything. Ha I know I am interrupting but still. I got a question."

"Shoot," Shane said.

Nate looked out at the lake nervously. "Mitchie, is it true?"

Mitchie looked at him, and knew exactly what he was talking about but she decided he was going to have to say it. He did interrupt her Shane time so he could suffer a little. "Is what true?" she asked.

"Come on Mitch. You know what I am talking about." he complained.

"Nope so just tell me." She said while smiling at Shane.

"Okay," Nate said while sitting down on the dock beside the two. "Is it true that Caitlyn likes me." he asked quietly.

"Oh that," Mitchie said while faking innocent. "Yeah."

"Cool," he said while trying not to show he was jumping up and down on the inside. "Could you maybe..." he drifted off.

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other. "Sure we could set up a double date Nate, but on one condition." Shane said.

"Okay anything." he replied.

Mitchie laughed. "Go away, unless you want to watch us make out." she said. Nate quickly got up and walked away.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." Mitchie said to Shane. "When are you and Nate not working. We could set up a picnic or a practice or something. I will tell Caitlyn that her and I need to practice for the next jam, and you could just tell Nate that we are doing the double date or whatever."

"Sure, we are both free on Saturday, how about you and Caitlyn?" He asked.

"Yeah we should be there are no classes on weekends so Saturday should be good. Wait isn't the beach jam this Saturday, we will just have to do it before the jam. for 'last minute practice'."


	2. Chapter 2: A Date and A Duet

**Chapter 2 - A Date and a Duet**

Saturday

"Come on Caitlyn, I want to run through this song one more time, I am so not ready, please can't we just go down to the docks and go over it once more. I love the acoustics out there." Mitchie pleaded.

"Okay fine, but I swear Mitch you know it. I mean you wrote it. Well most of it. I mean Shane did write the gotta find you parts but come on. I know you know it." Caitlyn complained while walking out of the cabin.

Mitchie took off down to the dock with Caitlyn running behind her. Once they made it to the dock Caitlyn saw a picnic blanket and basket sitting out. "Mitchie? I know we are friends, but isn't this a bit much?" Caitlyn asked her confused.

At that moment Shane walked out from where he was hiding behind a canoe with Nate. "Caitlyn don't be mad, but Mitchie didn't bring you out here to practice, she could sing anything in her sleep. But I brought you something I heard you might like." Shane said while signalling to Nate. Nate came out and Caitlyn gasped.

"Mitchie. You didn't! Why would you tell him?" Caitlyn asked astonished.

Mitchie just shrugged, "I knew you both liked each other, but neither of you were willing to make the first move. Shane agreed to help me, and Nate found out you liked him so he asked us to set this up." She looked at Shane at this point. "Now Nate, I know you wanted this to be a double date, but Shane and I are going to go for a canoe ride for a while, and actually work on the newest _Connect 3_ song. Have fun you guys."

While Mitchie was talking Shane had pushed a canoe almost fully into the water and grabbed life jackets for the two of them. Mitchie put hers on and jumped into the canoe before Caitlyn could kill her. Shane was right behind her, pushing the canoe into the water and hopping in. They started paddling until they were out of earshot from the two left on the dock.

"Hey Caitlyn" Nate said shyly as Mitchie and Shane paddled.

"Hi Nate." Caitlyn said just as shyly. "Well since they went to so much trouble, shall we eat?" Caitlyn continued while sitting down on the blanket. Nate sat down right beside her.

"Sure," Nate said, "Are you mad that I asked them to do this?" He questioned.

"Actually no, I am kind of happy. So you like me, Nate Winchester?" She said excitedly.

"Yeah Caitlyn Geller, I do, so what do you want me to do about it?" He replied while taking a bite of the sandwich Mitchie and Shane had put together while on kitchen duty.

"Hummmm... there are so many things that come to mind," Caitlyn mumbled while laughing. "For starters, you could... hold my hand I guess."

Before she had even finished talking Nate had her hand in his. "Anything else I can do for you?" He asked intently.

"Yep. you could stop asking me what to do and ask me out already!" she responded without skipping a beat.

Nate blushed. "Umm... sure. But I don't want to do it just 'cause you told me to. So I am not going to ask. I am going to ask when you least expect it. But what is your cell number. So we can talk, even though as Mitchie may have mentioned to you, Brown does not want camper/employee relationships, not that he could stop them since Mitchie and Shane were already going out. And he put Shane on kitchen duty so he could have a reason for seeing Mitchie."

She gave him her cell number and he gave her his. "So..." she asked. "I know I have read some stuff about you in magazines and stuff, but most of it probably isn't true, so lets play 20 questions. What's your favourite colour?" Caitlyn asked laughing.

"I like sky blue." Nate responded, "You?"

"Yellow."

Their conversation continued like this all through the picnic.

Back on the canoe Mitchie and Shane were sitting in.

They still had no idea how to row and seemed to enjoy going around in circles. Mitchie laughed. "Hey Shane, you realize that it was this time last year we were out here first. And that was when I started to like you?"

Shane replied with a simple, "Yep, and that's when I started to like you, even though you kept calling me a jerk."

"Well, you were a jerk, you kept telling me I was jealous because I could see what everyone else didn't, I could see Shane Grey, not _Shane Grey_ of _Connect 3_." Mitchie retorted.

"Humm... well were you jealous of the fans, and the screaming girls?" he asked honestly.

"Yeah, I was, even though they didn't know you like I did, they loved you and would do anything to get to you. I would have done anything to get to you last summer, excluding turn into one of them. I never wanted you to think of me as some crazed fan, even though it may have started out that way. And I have never wanted to be that girl that I pretended to be last year. I have no idea why I did that." Mitchie responded knowing she had to be truthful to him. "So Joe, what have you been up to since I saw you last?" She asked using the nickname she had made up with Caitlyn.

"Mitchie, you really shouldn't call me that." Shane said with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Oh really? Why not?" She asked smiling.

"Oh because I wouldn't want the news to think that Shane Gray's girl was cheating on him with some guy named Joe. And plus, I wouldn't want you kissing Joe. The only guy I ever want to you to kiss is Shane." He said, without laughing.

"But Joe is just so cute, I mean he makes my _real_ boyfriend look like a loser." Mitchie said jokingly.

"That so?" Shane asked lunging for his girlfriend. This gesture made the canoe tip and Mitchie and Shane both landed in the water sputtering.

"One word, babe, Pay-back!" Mitchie said seriously. It made Shane scared.

Since Shane and Mitchie were soaked they decided they should go back into shore and change before the beach jam. They made it to shore just as Nate and Caitlyn were saying good-bye and that they had to get ready for beach jam.

Mitchie ran up to Caitlyn and once out of earshot of the boys asked, "So..."

Caitlyn just blushed. Mitchie continued. "So are you official?"

"No" Caitlyn replied yet she looked really happy.

"Why the heck not?" Mitchie asked.

"Because he wants to ask me when I am least expecting it." Caitlyn replied excitedly.

Mitchie exclaimed, "aww that is like the cutest thing ever!" Caitlyn just blushed.

Mitchie and Caitlyn got back to the cabin, changed into their beach jam outfits and went down to the beach. Most people were already there. Dee La Duke was on staged about to explain how the beach jam worked. "Okay everyone," She said, "I know last year _Connect 3 _played this show but today they will not be playing. Tess you are up first." She got off the stage as Tess and her new posse got on wearing matching outfits of course.

"Don't let no small frustration

Ever bring you down 

No,no,no,no,! 

Just take a situation 

And turn it all around 

With a new attitude everything can change.  

Make it all you want it to be.  

Stayin' mad, why do that?  

Give yourself a break.  

Laugh about it and you'll see.. 

Life's what you make it, so let's make it rock 

Life's what you make it, so come on!

Come on! Everybody now! 

Why be sad, broken-hearted? 

There's so much to do 

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah 

Life is hard, or it's a party 

The choice is up to you 

With a new attitude everything can change 

make it all you want it to be.  

Stayin' sad, why do that?  

Give yourself a break.  

I know you wanna party with me! 

Life's what you make it, so let's make it rock 

Life's what you make it, so come on!

Come on! Everybody now! 

Let's celebrate it, join in, everyone.  

You decide, cause life's, what you make it. 

Things are lookin' up 

Anytime you want 

All you gotta do is realize that, 

It's under your control, 

So let the good times rock and roll! 

Life's what you make it, so let's make it rock 

Life's what you make it, so come on!

Come on! Everybody now! 

Let's celebrate it, join in, everyone.  

You decide, cause life's, what you make it."

When Tess finished people clapped. However Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Riley did not. Maybe they were bad sports, but they had not forgiven Tess for what she had done to them the year before. Caitlyn and Mitchie had told Riley all about Tess and told her to stay clear of the diva.

Dee got back on stage and announced that Mitchie was up next. Mitchie got on stage grabbed a mic and started talking to the crowd. "Okay so I know some of you may recognize me from last year, and some people might even remember that during Final Jam last year, the one and only Shane Gray decided to make my song into a duet. Well who thinks he should get up here and help me with this song?" She screamed to the crowd, the crowd responded with roars and applause, and when they still didn't see Shane they started taunting his name. He ran on stage at that point. Shane was trying to keep a death glare on Mitchie for making him do this without telling him first but when she smiled at him he couldn't stay mad.

Shane grabbed the second mic, "Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie, next time you feel like getting your favourite rock star to come on stage in sing with you, do me a favour and warn me about it." This got a laugh from the crowd.

"Well Mr. Gray, If you don't want to sing you tell them that." Mitchie taunted.

"No, no, it's okay I'll sing with you. But you owe me." he said with a glint in his eyes that Mitchie liked.

"Whatever you want Shane pop star Gray. Let's just sing before we run out of time." Mitchie agreed. Caitlyn started up the music for them.

Mitchie "I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

But I had this dream

Right inside of me

I'm going to let it show

It's time

To let you know

To let you know

This is the real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light

Shine on me

Now I found

Who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark

To dream about a life where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's to far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

This is the real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light

Shine on me

Now I found

Who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me"

Shane

"You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me"

Both "I need to find you

I gotta find you"

Mitchie "This is the real, this is me"

Both "I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light

Shine on me

Now I found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be"

Mitchie

"This is me"

Shane

"You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me"

Mitchie "This is me"

Shane "You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing"

Both

"Now I found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me"

The crowd went crazy when the music died down. Unlike last time Shane and Mitchie did not do the song while standing mere inches apart, they knew that their secret would be discovered if they had. As they walked off stage Dee went back to the mic to announce the next performer. Mitchie and Shane did not stay to see who was next. They went back to Shane's cabin he shared with Jason and Nate. Riley and Caitlyn followed the two back.

In the cabin, Shane, Nate, Jason, Mitchie, Riley, and Caitlyn decided to play a game. They played truth or dare.

"Nate truth or dare." Shane asked getting the game started.

"Dare." Nate answered.

"Okay, Nate I dare you to... sing Caitlyn that song you just wrote!" Shane said.

"No way!" Nate retorted.

"It's a dare Nate you have to," Mitchie interjected.

"Okay, wanna go outside Caitlyn?" Nate asked grabbing his acoustic off his bed. They got up and went to sit on the cabin stairs. Everyone else crowded around the door listening.

"They come and go but they don't know

That you are my beautiful

I try to come closer to you

But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever

You will see that it's better

All our hopes and our dreams will come true

I will not disappoint you

I will be right there for you 'til the end

The end of time

Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you

Trying to find if it's really true

oh na na na na

How can I prove my love

If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever

You will see that it's better

All our hopes and our dreams will come true

I will not disappoint you

I will be right there for you 'til the end

The end of time

Please be mine

I can't stop the rain from falling

Can't stop my heart from calling you

It's calling you

I can't stop the rain from falling

Can't stop my heart from calling you

It's calling you

I can't stop the rain

I can't stop the rain from falling

Can't stop my heart from calling you

It's calling you

But I'll be there forever

You will see that it's better

All our hopes and our dreams will come true

I will not disappoint you

I will be right there for you 'til the end

The end of time

Please be mine"

"Wow," Caitlyn said before she grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss. Everyone back in the room started clapping. This caught Nate and Caitlyn's attention and made them blush.

"Okay, Nate it's your turn to pick someone." Jason said.

"Okay Riley" Nate said.

"Umm dare I guess." Riley said laughing.

Nate thought for a second. He knew that Jason thought Riley was pretty so he figured why not. "Okay I dare you to sit on Jason's lap for the next three rounds."

Riley blushed and got up to sit on Jason's lap without really minding. She had not told anyone but she had a thing for the guitarist of _Connect 3_. She has been a fan of the boys for years and always had a soft spot for the less bright guitarist. She got comfortable and said, "Mitchie."

"Truth," Mitchie said without thinking.

Riley started laughing and said. "Is it true you like Joe more than Shane?"

Mitchie lost it then and burst out laughing, "Nah, Joe's a great boyfriend and all, even a great kisser, but man that Shane Gray, what a fox." she said while sitting on Shane's lap. She looked into his eyes and was lost. "I can't even remember who you guys are talking about, he must not be that important." Shane just rolled his eyes and pulled Mitchie in for a kiss. "Shane, truth or dare?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Dare." he said with fire in his eyes.

"I dare you to risk getting caught by uncle and take a long walk with me." She said getting off his lap and pulling him to his feet. "Since I know, these guys are gonna be grossed out." she laughed pulling him out of the cabin.

"Well that was awkward," Caitlyn said. "So now whose turn is it?"

Nate got up off the floor and said. "Jason truth or dare?"

Jason immediately said dare. "Well then I dare you to tell Riley the truth." Nate said pleased that he could get away with this.

"Huh? I said dare not truth," Jason responded dumbly.

Nate laughed. "Dude just tell her. If it is easier, Caitlyn and I can leave." Nate said while walking out with Caitlyn.

Caitlyn was surprised that Nate had grabbed her hand and was leading her towards the mess hall, "Where are we going?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "I thought we could sneak into the kitchen and get a midnight snack." He continued to walk to the kitchen.

When they got their Caitlyn noticed cupcakes sitting on the counter. "Look Nate, cupcakes, we could..." she stopped talking when she was close enough to see what the plate of cupcakes said. On top of every cupcake was letters spelling out Caitlyn will you go out with me?

Caitlyn smiled. "You're right Nate, I was not expecting this." she said while looking into his eyes.

"I know." he replied. "So... what do you say?"

Caitlyn screamed. "Yes of course I will. Now we should probably eat these before anyone sees and tells Brown. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." she replied picking up a cupcake and squishing it into Nate's face, "or this works too." she giggled. "Yumm... chocolate..." she continued by kissing chocolate off his lips.

"So worth it." Nate said laughing. He pulled her back to him kissing her. "Best night ever," he mumbled. She laughed.


	3. Chapter 3: Friendly Competition

Authors Note: Okay so here is the deal. I am not going to post the next chapter until I get 20 reviews so tell me what you think, and I want your honest opinion Don't just say "I Like It." Tell me why you like it, what you like about it and what you don't like. Even if there is something in particular you want to see happen. I am not going to guarantee that I use anything but you never know what might fit into my plans, since I have most of this story mapped out.

**Chapter 3 - Friendly Competition**

Sunday

The next morning while Mitchie was walking to the kitchen to help her mom with breakfast, Mitchie felt someone grab her wrist and pull her backwards. Looking up she noticed it was Tess. "What do you want?" She asked Tess angrily.

"Hey Mitchie, Is it true that you are dating a guy named Joe?" Tess asked innocently.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Mitchie asked.

"Oh, I accidentally overheard you and Caitlyn talking the other day in class." She responded.

"Okay so if you know I am what do you want?" Mitchie asked getting annoyed.

Tess smiled. "Hum, I could have sworn I saw you and Shane Gray kissing last night by the dock, but Mitchie, you wouldn't cheat on Joe would you?"

"Tess, what are you talking about. You're even more delusional than I thought, if you would think that I would be kissing Shane, he is the biggest jerk I have ever met!" Mitchie told her.

"Prove that it wasn't you then," Tess retorted.

This gave Mitchie an idea. She knew that she had not labelled Shane in her phone as Shane for a reason, so if anyone found her phone they wouldn't find out, but now she could use it to call him and get him to pretend to be Joe. "Here, why don't I call him then." Mitchie said, she pulled out her phone and called Shane, listed as _Boyfriend 3._

"Hey Joe baby, I know it is early and I probably woke you up, but you know Tess Tyler. She has gone totally delusional and thinks she saw me making out with Shane Gray last night. Can you set her straight." She asked hoping Shane would get what she was trying to get at.

"Sure," he responded while Mitchie handed the phone over to Tess. "Hey Tess, how's it going? Okay so what makes you think that Mitchie would cheat on me with the jerk of a pop star, Shane Gray? Mitchie would never cheat on me. She isn't that kind of person and if you don't know that you don't know Mitchie," Shane said while using a fake voice, "Here's an idea, if you won't believe me, and you won't believe Mitchie, why don't you go ask Mr. Shane Pop Star Gray yourself. I heard he got landed in kitchen duty for the summer, so he is probably in the kitchen since it's almost breakfast."

At this point Tess hung up and stalked off towards the kitchen. She was so enraged she didn't notice Mitchie trailing behind her headed for the kitchen as well.

When Tess got to the kitchen, Mitchie stayed outside and listened. Tess smiled at Shane. "Hey Shane,"

Shane gave her a puzzled look, "Tess, did you get in trouble or something. Did Brown get you in here for kitchen duty too? Never thought I'd see you in the kitchen."

"Nope, but I did see you and Mitchie kissing last night by the dock. She won't admit it so I want you to."

"Um, Tess you must be seeing things, I haven't even seen Mitchie since Beach Jam when she pulled me on stage to sing. I spent last night in my cabin with Nate and Jase, we were writing a song for the upcoming album." Shane responded, hoping she couldn't see through his lie.

Mitchie chose that moment to walk in and help Shane out. "Hey Shane, ready to start breakfast?" she asked. "Oh, I just ran into Nate, he mentioned something about being really tired since you guys stayed up so late working on the song. It's called_ Please Be Mine_ right? Any chance us campers will get a sneak preview before camp ends?"

"Oh yeah Mitchie, it is getting good. I will talk to Uncle Brown and see if we could maybe sing it the last day as the camp is ending or something." Shane was glad that Mitchie's story had made sense with his, he knew that Mitchie had heard Nate sing to Caitlyn the night before and figured if Nate or Jason were attacked by Tess they could mention something about the song. He decided sending them a text message after this might not be a bad idea.

"So... Mitchie, how was your date with Joe last night, special night wasn't it. First time you have seen Joe in a while right?" Shane asked.

"I know we would all like to hear how Mitchie's date went, but Shane, Mitch we got breakfast for 300 to make. And Tess unless you feel like helping us out get your butt out of my kitchen." Connie interjected walking into the kitchen. Tess quickly left the room. "Okay so what was that about?"

Mitchie explained to her mom that Tess had heard Caitlyn and her talking about Shane using his nickname Joe and then she had seen them the night before and thought Mitchie was cheating on her boyfriend. While Mitchie explained all this, Shane sent a text message to both Nate and Jason saying: **Hey buddy, okay so Tess kinda found out about Mitchie and I. We covered and told her that I was working on a song Please Be Mine with you guys in the cabin last night. So if she corners you or something can you cover for us?**

Nate and Jason both responded with a: **Sure man. anything.** Nate's included a: **I guess all of us should keep it on a down low for a while, I mean if she is onto you guys it's only time until she finds out about Cait and I.**

At lunch Brown got up and told everyone at the camp that their would be canoe races that afternoon since there were no classes on Sunday. In teams of two the contestants would race out to the marker in the middle of the lake, turn the canoe around and come back. First team to make it back to the shore would go on to the next round. The winner of the whole day was to headline campfire jam.

Mitchie and Caitlyn headed back towards their cabin talking about the race when Mitchie's phone started to sing _I gotta find you._ She had forgotten to change the ringer still. She picked it up quickly and listened to her boyfriend on the line. "Hey Shane, so about the canoe race. You think we should join?" she asked innocently.

"Definitely not. We would totally lose since you don't get points for going in circles, and plus Tess is on to us, therefore we can have no public meetings or hangouts for a while. I know this sucks, but unless we want Tess to find out. We need to keep it behind closed doors." Shane replied. "But I do have a partner, and we will kick your's and Caitlyn's butts at this." he said before hanging up.

"Hey Caitlyn," Mitchie said while staring at her phone in disbelief. "We have been challenged. Our boyfriends suck." Caitlyn had told Mitchie as soon as they were both back in the cabin the night before that Nate had asked her out.

They reached their cabin and decided that since the boys were challenging them, a) they would raise the stakes, and b) they would wear bikinis to distract them and annoy them for not being able to do anything.

Caitlyn wore a blue bikini with intricate detailing on one side of the top. While Mitchie wore a wine coloured bottom with a black and wine top. Both were halter tops with Caitlyn having boy short bottoms and Mitchie having regular bottoms. They put shorts and t-shirts on over top, they would only use the bathing suits if needed.

They walked down to the lake to find other people making teams for the race. As they walked over to Riley so did Jason. "Hey Riley, do you have a partner?" he asked.

"No Jason I don't," she replied quietly.

He looked around before continuing. "Well Shane and Nate seem to be off in their own little bubble about beating Mitch and Cait, so I don't have one either, do you want to race with me?"

Riley looked at Jason, "I would love to." Jason just smiled and hugged her.

Looking around Mitchie noticed that Tess was with one of her new shadows, named Megan and that the other shadow, Grace, was with a guy named Jake. Mackenzie and Trent from _Sweet Sorrow_ seemed to be having a blast trying to discuss strategy. Lola and Drake, a new guy who was a lot like Barron and Sanders, appeared to be teaming up. Barron and Sanders of course would race together. There was another all girls team, it appeared to be Nicole and Jessica, two new girls this year. We were all put in the race with the older kids, some of the younger kids raced before them.

Mitchie and Caitlyn pulled Shane and Nate away for a moment while everyone was watching the younger racers. "Hey boys, how about we raise these stakes, what do we get if we beat you?" Mitchie asked.

The boys thought for a second. "How about if you win, we sneak over to your cabin tonight to hang out, and if we win you sneak out. If neither one of us wins, we both sneak out and meet at the dock?" Nate asked thinking it seemed like a good idea.

"Sure thing," Caitlyn replied.

"Have fun sneaking out," Mitchie cried while running back to the dock.

The first race started shortly afterwards. Competing were; Shane and Nate, Mackenzie and Trent, and Barron and Sanders. It was a close race between Shane and Nate and Barron and Sanders. It appeared that Nate actually knew how to manoeuvre a canoe. Shane and Nate made it back first, they passed a confused Mackenzie and Trent whose strategy seemed to help them little. It seemed that the two boys, who had never been to camp before knew nothing about canoeing.

The second race consisted of; Jason and Riley, Jake and Grace, and Lola and Drake. Unsurprisingly, with Jason steering they only managed to go in a circle before tipping the canoe over and falling into the lake. Riley laughed while Jason sputtered something about canoes being stupid. Lola and Drake managed to beat Grace and Jake by a mile, since they really has no idea how to use the paddles.

The last round before the finals consisted of; Tess and Megan, Nicole and Jessica, and Mitchie and Caitlyn. Tess taunted Mitchie before the race saying that of course she would win, as she wins everything at Camp Rock. All that did was make Mitchie and Caitlyn more determined to win.

The race started with Tess and Megan in the lead. Mitchie was sitting at the front of the canoe while Caitlyn tried to steer in the back. They finally got momentum going and beat Tess in the last 10 feet before making it to the finish.

The finals were held between Shane, Nate, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Lola, and Drake. It would prove to be a hard race. For the final Mitchie and Caitlyn decided to be evil. Right before the race was to start they both pulled of their shorts and t-shirts to race in the bikinis they put on just for the occasion. Shane and Nate's eyes nearly fell out of their heads when they saw their girlfriends. It sucked because they knew that no matter what they couldn't just go over to them and show them how much they liked the outfits.

Mitchie and Caitlyn used their outfits as a distraction and managed to beat Lola and Drake by about 2 feet. Shane and Nate just sat out in the water. When the girls won both the boys jumped into the water to try to shake their thoughts away.

After the race, the boys knew that they would have to sneak out that night.

Later than night Shane and Nate were getting ready to sneak into the girls cabin. Mitchie had text messaged Shane telling him they wanted to play cards. Shane knew that Riley would be there since she shared the cabin so he asked Jason to come along. Jason happily got dressed.

The three boys easily made it to the girls cabin on the other side of the camp. When they got their they found Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Riley all sitting on Mitchie's bed in p.j. pants and tank tops. "Hey guys," they called out as the boys walked in.

The girls got up and hugged the boys before Mitchie pulled Shane to sit beside her, Caitlyn pulled Nate to her bed to sit down and Riley and Jason sat on the floor in between the two beds. "So what are we going to play?" Jason asked.

"I found a deck of cards in my bag earlier, we could play a card game. Anyone know how to play poker?" Riley asked knowing she was really good at math which helped with poker.

Shane smiled evilly, 'I know how to play strip poker," he said. That made Mitchie blush.

"Strip poker? Come on Shane, that was a little too obvious!" Nate announced while laughing at his best friend. "But girls you win so you get to pick what we play."

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Riley got up and went out of earshot to discuss what game they wanted to play. "Well strip poker does sound fun, but since its summer and we are only wearing p.j.s, I don't think it would take long for all of us to be naked. Which probably isn't a good idea, since the guys all have those purity rings, and wow the temptation." Mitchie laughed.

"I think we should play crazy eight countdown. It takes a while to win, and the loser could strip if you guys want to make it interesting, and then it won't take 5 minutes for us all to be out of our clothes. But Mitch I warn you, Shane will purposely lose." Caitlyn said logically.

Riley looked nervous for a minute since she did not know the boys very well having met them less than a week before but said. "That could work."

They all agreed and headed back over to the boys. Caitlyn explained what they had decided. Mitchie dealt the cards. "So guys, was sneaking out hard?" she asked.

"Nah, no one is around outside anymore. We just had to be quiet, which is hard for me since I am like the biggest klutz in the world." Shane told her.

They played for a while. After four games, Caitlyn was right. Shane had lost on purpose and was now sitting beside Mitchie without his shirt on. Riley lost one round and took off a sock. Mitchie lost once and was now sitting in her tank top and a pair of boxers that she had on under her p.j. pants. The last round Nate lost, he was sitting in a t-shirt and boxers with pictures of coke bottles on them. Jason was surprisingly good at the game.

Caitlyn got up and put some music on. Mitchie and Shane had grabbed cokes and chips from the kitchen at dinner so they were all eating and singing while playing. Everyone laughed when a _Connect 3_ song came on the playlist. Caitlyn blushed while Shane and Nate started singing along, Jason just hummed the tune for a while.

Halfway through the next game they started getting louder, which drew the attention for Brown. He knocked on the door, but it was so loud inside that no one noticed. After a full minute of knocking he decided he would just walk in. "Girls!" he screamed while entering. This startled everyone and they all jumped two feet in the air. Caitlyn grabbed her laptop and closed it, making the music stop.

"Uh-oh," Mitchie said silently under her breath.

Brown looked at his nephew, his nephew's friends, and girlfriend. "What is going on in here?" he asked somewhat angrily.

"We are playing cards Uncle Brown." Shane replied thinking it would be best if he answered.

"Oh is that it? You guys have music loud enough to keep the whole camp up. Do you know who could have walked in? Guys considering you don't want people to know you are dating you really should be more careful. I mean I walked in after a minute of knocking since none of you could hear me. That could have been anyone, that could have been Tess! or some reporter!" Brown screamed at them.

"Sorry Uncle Brown." Mitchie said to him while looking at the floor.

Brown thought for a second before continuing. "Caitlyn, Nate next Saturday you two will be teaching canoe lessons to anyone who wants them. Jason, Riley you will work in the woodworking tent and help everyone make birdhouses, and Mitchie, Shane you two, since you already have kitchen duty will have to go out on Saturday and buy the stuff to make s'mores, for the whole camp and help people make them at the campfire jam. Am I clear?" Brown said calmly.

"Yes." they all responded.

Brown turned to leave. "Act up like this again and you won't just get fake punishments but I will be forced to ban you from camp activities."

After Brown left, the boys said goodnight to the girls, found all their clothing, well accept Shane because Mitchie had put on his t-shirt and had no plans of giving it back, and left for their own cabin.

"Wow. that wasn't good." Mitchie said with a sigh as the boys left.

"Tell me about it." Caitlyn said while collapsing on her bed. "I thought he was gonna kill us."

"I love how he only gives us fake punishment, and how you guys get to do them with your boyfriends." Riley said joining the conversation and feeling a little awkward for always being stuck with Jason when she barely knew him. "I mean, I know you are dating his nephew and everything but usually that would just make someone punish you harder, not give you punishment that you would want to do anyways."

"Yeah, well that's Uncle Brown for you." Mitchie laughed. "I wonder if he thinks it is weird that I call him Uncle Brown?"

"Nah," Caitlyn and Riley said together. Caitlyn opened the laptop back up to check the time. "Guys it is 2:30am. We should sleep. We have class tomorrow and Mitch you have to help your mom early in the morning right?"

"Yep. Night guys." Mitchie responded rolling over onto her side.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading, if you could review that would be great. I need all the help I can get to make this the story I want it to be, so tell me what you really think.


	4. Chapter 4: Sorrow Filled Class

A/N: Hey guys. I am glad you all seem to be liking it. Here is chapter 4. So I know I have had a few people wanting to see scenes that were not included in other chapter. They may talk about these events in other chapters later on, but for the most part because the chapters are each a day long, anything you miss in the chapter is left out because it is not that important. I know there was a Smitchie scene left out, but do not worry many more to come.

**Chapter 4- Sorrow-filled Class**

Monday Morning.

"Arrggghhh," Mitchie mumbled while putting music on. "We are stupid." she complained.

"Yeah..." Caitlyn muttered. "Damn why did we stay up so late?"

Riley laughed. "I think it's 'cause we had cute boys invade our cabin late last night."

Mitchie finally pulled herself out of bed and threw on a pair of track pants and left Shane's t-shirt on. "Think anyone will know this is Shane's?" She asked, though not really caring.

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie. "Nah, just if anyone asks say it's Joe's. Tell them you stole it when you went out last night or something. No one saw him in it yesterday right? I mean, he didn't wear it to the canoe race."

"Nope. Good idea, I don't really care though, too tired. Anyways Cait can you bring my stuff to breakfast. I gotta run." Mitchie said while running out the cabin door.

Mitchie got to the kitchen to find Connie already making breakfast. When Connie looked at her daughter she asked. "Mitchie, did you not sleep at all last night? You look like the living dead."

"Thanks mom. And not really. Connect 3 came over and we played cards for a while. Stupidest thing ever! I am so tired. So what is for breakfast today?" Mitchie asked.

"Pancakes. So where is Shane, thought this could be a good learning experience for him." Connie laughed knowing Shane had never been a morning person.

"I'm here." He said walking into the kitchen. "Hey Connie, do you have any Advil, my head is killing me?"

"No. Sorry Pop Star. You guys weren't drinking were you?" Connie asked taking in Shane's shabby appearance. He was wearing p.j. pants and a t-shirt, his hair was a mess (which for Shane was a never) and his eyes were bloodshot.

"No Connie. Just stayed up way to late. Mitchie. Never let me do that again. I think Nate almost murdered me this morning for making too much noise." Shane laughed.

Connie had started getting out the ingredients to make pancakes while Shane was talking. "Okay guys, you want to make them and I'll cut up some fruit to put on the pancakes, and get the syrups out." She said cheerfully and maybe a little louder than necessary.

Mitchie and Shane got to work. And surprisingly Shane only burnt two pancakes. When they were all finished they brought the food out to the campers, who greeted them with curious looks since they were barely dressed.

Mitchie went to sit down with Riley, Lola, Caitlyn, Barron, and Sanders. Caitlyn and Riley looked more awake then when she last saw them. Shane headed over to Nate and Jason who were both looking at their plates with their heads in their hands. "Hey guys," Shane said sitting down.

"So tired..." was the only response Shane got from Nate. Jason just smiled.

Shane looked up at Mitchie who was talking to her friends. Caitlyn handed Mitchie the stuff she had asked for. "Here. Mitch. You have class at 9 right? With Nate and Jason? Say hi for me." Caitlyn told her.

"Argh don't remind me, Tess is in that class." Mitchie said while looking at her watch. "It's 8:35 now, do you think i should attempt to shower and make myself presentable. Or does it really matter. It is a 9 am Monday class."

Riley took in Mitchie's appearance, "Mitch I don't think anyone will care. And if they do, it will only be Tess and I have class with you so I'll stick up for you."

While they were eating the mess hall slowly started to quiet down, This meant most people had either gone off to get ready for the day or headed towards class. The younger students had different classes than the older ones, they had classes taught by Brown, and some other non celebrity teachers. These kids all had class all day. The older kids who weren't in Nate and Jason's Working in Harmony class had the next hour, or more off until other classes started.

Upon seeing Nate and Jason leave the mess hall to start class Mitchie and Riley got up to follow them. They passed the table that Shane now sat at alone. "Never again" Mitchie muttered to him in passing. He laughed.

Riley and Mitchie made it to class just after Nate and Jason did. They really didn't care that they were 2 minutes late, and Nate and Jason didn't seem to care either. They took their seats while Nate started talking. "So everyone welcome back to Working in Harmony. Today we are going to start with presenting the duets you were assigned to last week. So grab your partner and practice for the next ten minutes, then I will draw names to see who goes first."

Riley and Mitchie moved to just outside the cabin so they could practice. Nate nodded at them as they went, giving his silent permission for them leaving the room. Riley was a natural when it came to singing. She loved it as much as Mitchie, but she really wanted to learn how to play instruments and not just sing.

Nate had decided to give everyone Connect 3 songs to sing for this one day, after this he said they would be working with either originals or whatever songs they chose. Riley and Mitchie were singing Goodnight and Good-bye. After ten minutes everyone sat back down in their seats. Jason pulled a name out of a hat. "Melissa and John," he read out. They got up and sang, Hold On. Nate told them when they were good but it was a little pitch-y in the middle and at one point John was one octave too low. Everyone clapped as Jason read the next name. "Tess and Keegan." he said, Tess was forced to work with Keegan because her new friends were not in the same class. They sang Move On, and it was perfect. Nate and Jason both told them that. This went on until finally when there were only 3 pairs left Riley and Mitchie were called. They sang the song perfectly. Jason even told them, "Wow, I think you did better with that song than we did." The whole class laughed, excluding Tess who just looked grumpy. The last two groups went, and as soon as last one finished class ended.

"Bye everyone, see you next class." Nate said in dismissal. Mitchie and Riley walked by Jason and Nate, as Mitchie walked by she said to Nate. "Cait says hi." Nate smiled in return as she walked out of the class.

Mitchie and Riley hurried back to their cabin since Riley had to grab her guitar and get to class. After grabbing the guitar and Caitlyn who had been napping since she didn't have a class first period on Monday. They said bye to Mitchie and left for class. Mitchie was left in the cabin and decided to shower and make herself at least a little presentable before lunch and her next class.

Guitar class was instructed by Mackenzie and Trent of sweet Sorrow and they were teaching the students how to have a good stage presents with a guitar in their hands. Usually this class would be teaching them the different cords and ways to play but today Mackenzie decided that stage presents would be a better way to spend the time. Trent started playing the opening riff of Shake it, most people started to play along, since this song was what they had learned to play last week. Mackenzie and Trent both started moving around at the front of the room, their makeshift stage. After the demonstration Trent asked everyone to get up and try it. Riley and Caitlyn both got up and started jamming. They were having a blast. Trent came over to them and started rock out with them, while playing a guitar solo. "You girls are pretty good" He yelled over the music as Caitlyn started to follow in his solo and Riley started playing rhythm in the background. The rest of the class stopped to watch them. Mackenzie walked over and started clapping.

"Girls that was great." Mackenzie congratulated them. "So class, keep practising. For the rest of the class I want you to work on the cord progressions. T and I will be walking around and helping you out."

The class all went to work as Mackenzie and Trent walked around. They occasionally moved people's fingers or showed them on their own guitars what it was supposed to look like. Caitlyn and Riley were working on the cords but the boys never came over to help them. It seemed that they understood enough of it. For the most part the class was for beginners so Riley and Caitlyn who had been playing the guitar for years were pretty good.

After the class, Riley and Caitlyn went to the Connect 3 cabin to see if Nate and Jason were there. They were. Caitlyn walked up to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He jumped a little since he had headphones in his ears and didn't hear her come in. She laughed as he smiled up at her. "How was guitar class?" he asked her.

"Oh it was fun. Trent, Ri and I played a song while the rest of the class watched in shock. I think Trent wanted to like ask me out of something. He's funny." Caitlyn said excitedly.

"Funnier than me?" Nate asked sadly.

"No silly. And if he had said anything about him thinking I was good or anything I would have told him, 'Yeah well my boyfriend thinks so too. He taught me everything I know." Caitlyn laughed.

Nate turned fully around and hugged her to him. "Good I'm glad. I would have had to kill him if you liked him more than me."

Caitlyn snuggled into his chest. "Nate babe, he isn't even cute in my eyes. He has the gross fake dyed hair that is all straight and lifeless. Ew... I like my guy of have out of control, full of life hair. You know, kinda like that guy from Connect 3. I love his hair." This made Nate giggle. "DId you just giggle?" Caitlyn asked looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Um... no." Nate said blushing.

Caitlyn leaned forward onto her tiptoes and kissed Nate's nose. "Aw, well that sucks, you giggling would have been like the cutest thing ever." She said while capturing his lips with hers.

"Okay," Nate said as he pulled away. "I might have giggled." He leaned into his girlfriend again.

"Ew, get a room!" Jason said from the other side of the room where he and Riley were talking about music.

Nate grabbed a pillow off his bed and threw it at Jason, "I got a room, you just happen to be in it!"

All four of them burst into laughter. Jason looked ready to walk out and actually got up and walked to the door, where he almost ran into Shane walking in. "What did I miss here?" Shane asked looking at the four laughing.

"Well, Nate and Caitlyn were making out and I told him to get a room and he threw his pillow at me saying that he did have a room and that I just happened to be in it." Jason said filling in the singer.

"Oh. well I was just going to change out of my p.j. pants. Then go help Connie with lunch." Shane said grabbing a pair of jeans out of his drawer. "Cait, Ri, close your eyes unless you want to see me naked. Wait on second thought, just close your eyes, I really don't want to know if you want to see me naked." Shane said while changing. "Okay you can open them now."

Shane then left the room. He met Mitchie by her cabin where she had showered and made herself presentable. She now wore teal shorts and a black tank top. "Hey cutie," He said walking up beside you. "Don't get me wrong, you look amazing in my clothes, but you look less dead now." he laughed as she glared at him.

"Thanks. Shane. I must say that I do prefer you in p.j.s." she said while grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the kitchen. When they got there Connie told them they were having gilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. "Easy enough right? We just have to move fast and keep them in the oven until lunch starts so they stay hot."

Mitchie and Shane got to work. Grilled cheese was one of the things Shane already knew how to make. Half an hour later all the food was made and most of the campers were in the mess hall. Shane and Mitchie, like at every meal, grabbed the trays of sandwiches and brought them out.

Lunch passed without incident. Afterwards, since Riley didn't have class for the rest of the day and Mitchie and Caitlyn didn't have class for an hour they decided to hang out. Mitchie text messaged Shane: **Hey Pop Star. We don't have class until 2. Get Nate and Jase and come hang with us.**

Shane: **K b right there.**

Shane stood up from the table with Nate and Jason and walked out of the mess hall. They ran into the girls at the exit. "So what did you girls have in mind?" Jason asked.

"Are we allowed in the final jam hall. I want to practice what it is like to sing with the acoustics in there." Mitchie said.

"Well I am not sure. But I'll go ask Uncle Brown." Shane said. He walked off and came back two minutes later. "He said we could, as long as we don't tell anyone or they will all want to go in there."

They walked over and Shane pulled out a key that would unlock the door. He opened it. All six of them went inside and looked around. Mitchie and Shane wandered behind the stage. They found a room that held the costumes. Mitchie grabbed a wig and a funny outfit and threw it on over her clothes. "What do you think?" She asked wearing very mixed matched brightly coloured clothing. The wig was bright purple.

Shane laughed and threw on some crazy outfit too. He was wearing a blond, boy band, Nick Carter type wig, "Hey Mitchie, Look I am part of a boy band." He said trying to keep a straight face.

"I know you are. Mr. Cookie Cutter Pop Star." Mitchie laughed. This gave Shane an idea.

"Hey baby, what do you picture Joe looking like?" Shane asked, "Does he have blond pop star hair?"

"Huh?" Mitchie asked not catching on.

Shane looked at her and and explained. "Well since you can't be seen with me since Tess is always watching, Maybe Joe should have really short blond hair. I can borrow this wig and wear it when we are out in public at night. So then if anyone sees us you can say I am Joe without hoping they didn't get too close of a look. I will look nothing like Shane Gray." He said excitedly.

"Um sure Shane," Mitchie told him. "Well shall we go and practice singing on stage for a bit? Okay so maybe you don't need the practice but I do."

They headed back out to the stage where the rest of the group were goofing around. "Hey guys, wanna practice, we have half hour left until I have to teach some stupid class." Shane said.

The three girls jumped on stage and started playing, Caitlyn had her laptop so she was playing the beats she had made for the song. Riley was playing guitar and Mitchie was singing.

"Saw you lookin 'at me

Now i think you

Moving this way

Your pushing

Through the crowd

Like you got

Something to say

But you

Couldn't get to me

'Cause the music's

Taking over your feet

I can tell by your toes

That you're rocking

To this beat

You gotta dance and sway

'Til you drop and break

Free your soul

Let me see you shake

One by one

We're stealing the stage

Here we come so get

Out of our way"

Mitchie stopped singing before she hit the chorus. "And that is all you guys are getting. I don't want to ruin it. "

Shane, Nate, and Jason all just look a little confused. "Okay, Mitch." Nate said.

The girls got off the stage and figured they should get going. "Hey Shane if you are keeping the Nick Carter wig you should take it back to the cabin before class." Mitchie told her boyfriend.

They all walked out and back to the Connect 3 cabin, as they liked to call it. Riley decided to stay and hang out with Jason and Nate. While Shane, Mitchie, and Caitlyn had class. At the classroom, Shane let Mitchie and Caitlyn walk in, waited a few seconds then followed. It wouldn't look good for him to walk into class with the students. Tess was in the class so Shane knew he had to be discrete.

Shane started talking to the class. "So everyone today I told you to bring some lyrics you have written and we will together as a class work on them and try to get music to them. Usually it is easier to write the lyrics and then write the music, but sometimes music pops into your head and you have to write the lyrics to fit the music, which is a little tricker. Maybe next week or in a few weeks we will write music and then lyrics to fit. Occasionally you write the music and lyrics at the same time. Mostly it just takes some work and playing around to make everything fit perfectly. Writing music takes a great amount of time and energy, as much as people may tell you being a musician is not a real profession and that anyone could do it, it is a lie. It is a lot harder than we all let on. Trust me. Nate, Jason, and I spend hours everyday working on music for our albums. Anyways, get out your lyrics, and grab a guitar, keyboard, drums, or even your laptop if you are into the production side of things."

Mitchie grabbed the keyboard that was sitting in front of her while Caitlyn set up her laptop. They started playing music, making a cool beat, hoping it would fit with some lyrics Caitlyn and Mitchie had written over the last week. The song was called, Daydream. The lyrics went something like this:

Lalala-a

Yeah

Lalala-a

I coulda been the one you noticed

I coulda been all over you

I coulda been like all the others

Is that what I'm supposed to do?

I try to be sensitive

I try to be tough

I try to walk away

I try to be innocent

I try to be rough

But I just wanna play

You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you lately

And every time I look at you

I can't explain I feel insane, I can't get away

You're my daydream

You're making me insane

And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,

You're doing it again

If I tell you what I'm thinking,

If I let myself trust you

Can you give me what I'm missing

Can you make my dreams come true

I try to be sensitive

I try to be tough

I try to walk away,

I try to be innocent

I try to be rough

But I just wanna play

You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you lately

And every time I look at you

I can't explain how I feel insane, I can't get away

You're my daydream, yeah

And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,

You're making me insane

And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,

You're doing it again

And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,

You're making me insane

And you know, and you know, and you know,

You're doin' it again

With the Mitchie playing the keyboard and Caitlyn playing around with the beat on the laptop, Mitchie started singing the chorus. The music didn't quite fit right so she stopped and started to talk to Caitlyn about slowing down the beat she had made while the keyboard stuff should be faster. They continued to try out different ways of doing the chorus, when they finally thought they had it at a pretty good spot, they started working on the bridge. Shane walked up at that point and started to give them pointers while sitting just a little too close to Mitchie. He used one hand to demonstrate how he thought the piano part should sound. "Okay class he said. Having an outsiders opinion is always a good thing, because they see it from a different angle so if anyone is having trouble. Work together to help each other out." He got up and started working with the people behind Mitchie and Caitlyn.

They continued to work for the next while, when the bell rang everyone in the class was surprised. "That went fast" Caitlyn remarked as they packed up. "Hey Mitch, you think if we have this ready anytime soon we should perform it for a jam?"

"Yeah maybe, but I think I know what song I want to do for Final Jam , and it isn't the one we were singing today. I think that would be a good song for the Final Jam Jam Session though. Maybe I will talk to Brown and see if we could use it." Mitchie said while they walked back to their cabin. "So I have an hour before I have to go to the Kitchen what should we do?"

"Let's keep working on the song, I am so into it right now!" Caitlyn suggested.

Mitchie agreed. They worked on the song until Mitchie had to go to make dinner.

In the kitchen Connie, Shane, and Mitchie were making pasta. It was a fairly simple dinner. Dinner went by in a blur, and the friends all decided to turn in early that night since they were all still tired from the night before.

A/N: So please review, tell me what you want to see happen. Or even what you don't want to see happen. I have a question. Do you guys like having the cooking scenes? They are starting to seem repetitive to me, but if you like them I will keep them coming. I like them and find some of what goes on quite funny because it is always some kind of random Smitchie scene.

Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5: Night Life

Here is the next one guys! I am working on chapter 8 at the moment. It is almost done. I plan on spending the four hour train ride to and from home for Thanksgiving next weekend, working on this, or the essays that are due, but at least some of the time will be spent writing.

**Chapter 5- Night Life**

Friday

The rest of the week passed by in a blur, with no incidents, unless Tess deciding that she wanted Shane was an incident. She only made one move on Shane which was on Friday during his hip hop dance class. He had the class working in partners on moves, while Mitchie and Caitlyn worked together and Lola and Riley worked together, the two girls had hit it off right away and were becoming good friends. Tess did not have a partner and asked Shane if he would be her partner as the class had an uneven number. He went along with it, what else could he do? She bumped into him on a few occasions, purposely if you asked Mitchie, and stood barley millimetres from him while he was instructing the class. Shane wanted to scream at her and tell her that he had a girlfriend, but he knew that wouldn't go over well. So he just let Tess get too close to him, he figured he would take Mitchie out that night and make it up to her for having to watch Tess.

That night after dinner, Mitchie, Riley, and Caitlyn were sitting around in their cabin working on the song Party. Mitchie planned on asking Brown the next week if they could teach it to the whole camp for the final jam jam session, once they had a rough demo done. Mitchie's phone started going off at 11:35. It was a text message from Shane: **Hey babe, I think you are going to see Joe in 5...4...3...2..."**

As she read the message and hit the last period Shane walked in wearing the Nick Carter wig, Nate, and Jason trailing behind him looking more like themselves.

"Hey boyfriend." Mitchie said laughing at Shane's appearance. Nate and Jason walked over to Caitlyn and Riley respectively.

'Hey Cait, wanna come for a midnight swim?" Nate asked blushing slightly. Caitlyn blushed but agreed. She grabbed her bikini, black track pants and a big red hoodie, and went into the bathroom to change. She came out five minutes later and left the cabin with Nate's hand in hers.

"Aw, they are so cute." Riley gushed.

Jason took that as a cue, "Riley wanna go for a walk or something?"

"Yeah for sure. Let me just grab a sweatshirt, it's kinda cool out." She replied before grabbing her greenHollister hoodie off the floor and walking out with Jason.

"What is this date night?" Mitchie asked Shane.

"Actually that is exactly what this is. It is Friday night after all. And your matchmaking skill are working, Nate and Caitlyn are so cute together, and I am pretty sure Jason and Riley are starting to like each other, which is awesome since they seem so good for each other. Where did Caitlyn meet her again?" He replied. "So baby, what are you and Joe going to do tonight?"

Mitchie laughed and thought about it for a minute. "Let's just go sit on the beach, and star gaze, and by star gaze I don't mean I just want to stare into your eyes... I don't think."

They headed out the door and towards the beach. When they got there Shane let go of Mitchie's hand and laid down on the sand, he reached back up to Mitchie and pulled her down to lay beside him. She complied readily and laid her head on his shoulder. "So Joe, how have you been, we haven't hung out in a while." Mitchie asked still finding this two Shane's thing strange. "I miss my boyfriend."

Shane looked at her and smiled. He leaned down and kissed Mitchie's hair. "I've missed you too. And I wanted to apologize for the way Tess was today. You have no idea how badly I just wanted to scream at her and tell her I was dating the most beautiful girl in the class."

"Actually I do have an idea, since I was ready to yell at her too." Mitchie smiled at him.

They talked for a while about everything and nothing until Shane kissed Mitchie. Mitchie deepened the kiss until it was a full out make-out session. Shane pulled away laughing. "Mitchie, those boxers you were wearing on Sunday. Did they have superman on them?"

Mitchie looked into his eyes wondering where this came from. "Uh, yeah. I love superman, why?"

Shane leaned in and kissed her again. "Well can I be Your superman?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Of course you can, Joe." Mitchie said breaking the seriousness. 'But really Shane, I would love it if you would be my superman. And no that doesn't mean you get to replace my boxers."

Shane looked shocked. "Moi, no way. I was not ever thinking that." he said sarcastically.

Both of them burst out laughing.

33333333

Nate and Caitlyn walked over to the lake quietly. "So, Nate, how are you?" Caitlyn asked trying to make conversation.

"I am good. I am so happy you came with me. I can't imagine this summer without you." He said stopping to look at her. She smiled shyly as he leaned in to kiss her. "You are amazing."

"You taste good." Caitlyn said a few moments later when they pulled apart. That made him laugh. 'Well let's go swimming!" She yelled while letting go of his hand and running towards the dock.

"Caity, wait up!" Nate said surprised that she just took off.

They got to the dock and quickly dropped their track pants and sweatshirts. Caitlyn grabbed Nate's hand and jumped, pulling him in the cold water with her. "N-N-Nate, it-it-its s-s-s-so c-c-c-co-col-cold." Caitlyn said while shivering.

"Oh Cait, why don't I warm you up?" Nate said pulling her to him. He was standing in water up to his chest and held her so they were as close as possible. "I didn't get to tell you this last week, but I think your bathing suit is really cute. I love the colour, sky blue, did you plan it? It is no wonder you and Mitch beat us at the race, Shane and I just wanted to jump into the water and get to you girls. I just wanted to do this." He continued leaning in to kiss Caitlyn. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. She granted it and they began a long make-out session. Caitlyn no longer felt cold.

33333333

Jason and Riley walked around for a while, talking. Jason asked, "Hey Riley, how is the music coming? Are you going to sing in Final Jam?"

"It is going well. Mitchie and I are really starting to get the harmony thing, thanks to you and Nate, and Caitlyn and Mitchie have been working on a song in Shane's class that I think Mitch wants the three of us to sing at the PJ Jam. We have a song that we want to ask Brown if we can sing for the Final Jam Jam Session but Mitchie doesn't want Shane to know until we have an answer from Brown, if he agrees we will have to teach the whole camp and create some dance moves and stuff. We will definitely Connect 3's help. And yeah I am planning on singing in Final Jam, I am not sure what yet though but I think I will be working solo. As much as I like singing with Mitchie and Caitlyn, I just want it to be me, you know." Riley said, when she was nervous she tended to talk non-stop, and she was a little nervous. She really liked Jason.

They started walking in the direction of the Connect 3 cabin. "Hey, I have been working on a song, without the guys, that I want to play for you." Jason explained when Riley gave him a look as if to say 'why are we going this way.'

When they reached the cabin Jason grabbed his guitar and sat with Riley on his bed. He started to play the music while singing.

"Mmmmhmmmmmm

Hmmmmmmmmm

I can see it in your eyes

Tell me what's on your mind

Don't keep it all inside

I am here for you

Did somebody bring you down

Turn your smile into a frown

I'll help you work it out

When the answer's hard to find

I will give you peace of mind

When you need a friend to call

I'll be right there beside you

To shelter you and guide you

I'll miss you candle light

When your tear drops start to fall

I will be there to dry them

Before you can cry them

On the darkest night

I will be the light

I will be the light

Do do do do do do

You can share your secrets here

There's no need to be afraid

My love will never change

It's unconditional

Knock the door to your heart

Knocked down and torn apart

I'll help you make a start

And build it up again

Help you shine a light within

When you need a friend to call

I'll be right there beside you

To shelter you and guide you

I'll miss you candle light

When your tear drops start to fall

I will be there to dry them

Before you can cry them

On the darkest night

I will be the light

I will be the light

Do do do do do do

Everybody's searching for somebody to believe in

Everybody needs someone to care

A shoulder you can cry on

A love you can rely on

Reach out and trust me if you can

Just take my hand

When you need a friend to call

I'll be right there beside you

To shelter you and guide you

I'll miss you candle light

When your tear drops start to fall

I will be there to dry them

Before you can cry them

On the darkest night

I will be the light

I will be the light

Do do do do do do

No wind

No rain

No storm is ever going to stand in my way

No load is too great

Hold on

I'll be there to carry the weight

No wind

No rain

No storm is ever going to stand in my way

No load is too great

Hold on

I'll be there to carry the weight "

Riley listened to Jason sing, falling for him even harder than she already had. He stopped singing and put the guitar down. When Riley didn't say anything he asked. "So what do you think?"

Riley smiled at him, "I think you people don't give you enough credit, it was especially nice of you to hang out with me tonight so that your friends could go on their dates."

Jason was always one to be nice to everyone. He hugged her. "Well I can't say I mind. You are becoming one of my best friends Riley. And I know I don't know you very well. So I propose that we learn more about each other. I mean that is what friends do right?"

"Okay well, what do you want to know?" Riley asked hugging him back and smiling up at her new friend.

"Well how about your full name for starters?" Jason asked after a minute.

Riley giggled. "I am Riley Jaclyn Taylor. I come from Toronto and Caitlyn thought I should come to camp this year because we go to school together and met through the music program where we are both top of the class."

"So you knew Caitlyn! That makes sense. I wondered how you knew each other." Jason exclaimed.

Riley giggled. "Okay so I know your name is Jason William Paul De Luca, but that's about it. Jase, tell me something about you that I can't learn from a magazine."

Jason thought about it for a while, as he played with the bracelet on Riley's arm. It was one of those friendship bracelets that were made out of tying knots with coloured string. The bracelet was green and silver. "Well, Most people think that I only play the songs for Connect 3, but I write lyrics and music with the guys. And my favourite thing to do is just hang out with friends. And I love snowboarding but I rarely get to go 'cause we are so busy being us."

They continued on like this just talking and getting to know each other for a long time before Riley yawned. "Well Jase, this has been fun, but I think I should go back now. I'm kinda tired." She said getting up and hugging him before walking towards the cabin door.

"Okay Ri, did you want me to walk you back, it's kinda dark out." He asked her while getting up and stretching.

Riley blushed but smiled. "I think I am good, It isn't that late and our cabin is just two over. But we should do this again sometime this was fun." At that she walked out into the night.

When the girls made it back to the cabin, Mitchie and Caitlyn immediately asked Riley what was up since she could not stop smiling. "Oh guys, he is amazing. He sang me a new song he wrote and told me I was one of his best friends and we just hung out and talked all night." Riley sighed. "I am falling for him guys!"

Caitlyn and Mitchie squealed as she told them. "That is so great. You guys would be so good together." Mitchie said excitedly, "You two are next on Shane and my matchmaking list."

"Oh really? What are you trying to do, pair up the whole world?" Riley asked laughing at her friend who was so excited.

"Well, I just want my friends to be as happy as I am." Mitchie retorted.

Caitlyn had given up on the other two and was changing into her p.j.s and crawling into bed. "Hey girls, we have volunteer projects tomorrow we need to sleep now." She told them. They all decided that it was a good idea and fell asleep.

--

So review everyone. If I get enough reviews I might update before I go home next weekend. If not it might be a couple of weeks until chapter six is up. It is the longest chapter of the story so far. I believe it is about 22 pages typed out.

So review. 3


	6. Chapter 6: Volunteer Projects

Here it is guys, and I lied, it is 25 pages. This is going out to mmg1195 for the awesome review. There was someone else I wanted to put in here but I can't find the review anymore. I think it was csimiamilover101.

So thanks for the reviews, I was going to wait until next week to post this, but since i got so many reviews saying update now. I decided to. That and i finally wrote chapter 8. I am sorry but I don't think chapter 9 will be written for a while because I have a ton of homework (midterms) to do in the next few weeks. Speaking of which I have one due on Wednesday that I haven't started yet.

I want at least 20 reviews on this chapter before I post the next one.

I hope the songs I have picked (and I have picked them all out right up until the end of the story) fit right and that you understand why they are there. If there are any that don't seem to fit, or you don't understand why I used a certain song, let me know.

**Chapter 6 - Volunteer Projects**

Saturday.

Saturday morning Shane woke up to Nate blaring music at 7 am. "Nate you are so dead." He said even though no one could hear him over the music. The song of choice on the younger boy's computer was_ Take my Hand_, by _Simple Plan_. Nate was always a sucker for Simple Plan. "Nate," Shane screamed, "Turn it off!"

Nate turned the music down but not off, "But why Shane, don't you have to be in the kitchen in like 20 minutes?" He asked forging innocence.

"Yeah I do. So I get first shower." Shane said while getting up and walking to the bathroom. Ten minutes later he came out with a towel over his hair and one wrapped around his waist. He went to his dresser and grabbed the first t-shirt and jeans he found and threw them on. "Well see you guys later. We start our projects after lunch right? What do you want to do until then?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I have no idea!" Jason replied.

Shane left the room and went to the kitchen. Connie and Mitchie were already there. "Well today is eggs, bacon, hash brown, sausages, baked beans, toast, bagels, and all that fun stuff. So let's get going!" Connie told him the second he walked in the door.

"I know how to make toast... and bagels!" Shane replied, "but I am getting good at following instructions." He walked over to the giant toaster oven that held about 10 pieces of bread, and started to put bread into it. He turned it on and went to help Mitchie make eggs.

Half an hour later they had finished making the breakfast and started to take it out to the tables. Mitchie sat down with the girls while Shane went to sit with Nate and Jason. When Shane got closer to the table he could hear Nate and Jason talking about working on a new song. "Nate, we haven't written anything since we have been here. We are always busy with the girls, why don't we work on something this morning before our projects, since Brown made it impossible for you to not see your girlfriends this afternoon. And I get to hang out with me new friend!" Jason stated.

"Yeah, Jason you might be right. I mean we do get to spend the entire afternoon with them. And we do need to write some songs for the album, or it will never be finished." Shane answered walking up behind Nate. He sat down. "And plus I think the girls wanted to work on some special project that Mitchie won't tell me about."

"Oh, you mean..." Jason trailed off remembering Riley said Shane was not supposed to know. "Never-mind."

"Jase, do you know something we don't?" Nate asked, both he and Shane were staring at Jason. It made him nervous.

"Come on guys, don't do this. I promised I wouldn't tell. You will find out soon enough anyways." Jason pleaded.

The guys all went back to their breakfast. As soon as they were done all three retreated back to the cabin. They were excited about writing a song. "So guys, I actually have a confession to make." Jason said nervously.

"Okay, what is it buddy?" Shane asked sincerely.

Jason glanced around the cabin before answering. He grabbed his guitar from the corner and started to tell them, "I sorta wrote a song without you guys." He started to play and played I Will Be The Light for them. "Whatcha think?" He asked when he finished.

"Awesome." Nate said. He truly liked the song, he was just a little shocked that Jason had written it.

Shane jumped up and hugged Jason. "That song was... whoa."

In the girls' cabin, Mitchie, Riley, and Caitlyn were working on the finishing touches of their demo of Party that they wanted to ask Brown about. Everything was done, except Caitlyn was not 100 sure on the mixing that she had done. "Cait, it's a rough track. He will get the idea, and if he says yes, you can ask Blair to help you. And even the rest of Sweet Sorrow. I am sure they would have some input on the song. As well, your boyfriend is good at the music thing and will definitely help us. So will my boyfriend and Jason. Stop stressing." Mitchie practically yelled at her friend who was getting angry at her laptop.

Caitlyn tried one more thing before giving up. "You're right Mitch, I'm sorry. It's just I really want him to agree to it."

"Here's an idea, We have been at this for the last 2 hours. Let's go see the guys before lunch." Riley sounded excited, whether it was because she could pull the other two away from the stupid computer or she just really wanted to see Jason, Mitchie and Caitlyn were not sure.

''Okay, yeah that works, since Shane and I have to get to the kitchen in half an hour anyways." Mitchie agreed.

The girls walked over to the Connect 3 cabin. They walked in to see all three boys sitting on the floor with their guitars, Shane was singing lyrics, then changing them and Nate kept changing the guitar rhythm as he sat there. "Oh song writing are we?" Caitlyn said grabbing the guitar from Nate and replacing the empty spot on his lap with herself.

Mitchie sat beside Shane and grabbed the notebook he was writing the lyrics in. After a moment she said, "Hey baby. Um, I think this should be, You will see that it's better All our hopes and our dreams will come true." He looked at her as if she were insane before rereading the lyrics he had written down.

"Mitchie. You aren't supposed to make your boyfriend look bad by rewriting his lyrics in two seconds and having them be better than the ones he had spent three hours writing!" Shane complained.

Everyone else laughed. "Well then, I guess you will have to stop letting me see your lyrics." Mitchie replied casually.

"So how is the secret project that Jason is allowed to know about but we aren't coming?" Nate asked with a hint of jealously in his voice.

"Oh that. It is coming fairly well. Almost done actually. But I think Riley was going to throw something at me if I didn't stop for a while." Caitlyn replied while leaning back into Nate's chest. "Anyways, you guys will know about it soon enough."

The six teenagers sat on the floor of the cabin and talked for a while before Mitchie and Shane had to leave. "Hey guys, see you at lunch, Nate, Jase, have fun volunteering this afternoon. See you at campfire jam tonight." Mitchie said while walking out the door.

In the kitchen Connie had Mitchie and Shane make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They teamed up, Mitchie put peanut butter on one slice of bread while Shane put jam on the other. Lunch went by in a blur, and then it was time to work on the projects.

Jason and Riley left first. Neither one had any idea on how to make a birdhouse so they decided to figure it out before teaching others. They walked to the building where birdhouse making was to take place. Riley grabbed one of the birdhouse kits and started reading. "So it says we have to glue everything together and then paint it. Doesn't sound too hard. Hey Jase, do you know why Brown wanted us to do this?" She asked casually while pulling pieces out of the kit.

"Might be because last year while Shane was here I asked him to make me a birdhouse but he never did. Brown must have known." Jason said sadly.

"Oh Jason. Shane was not himself last year. He was a jerk, who was trying to find the girl who made him feel like the person he knew he was deep down. He found Mitchie. It is a good thing but he never should have bailed on making this for you. That is what happened right? That's what they told me anyways. I guess I will just have to make you a birdhouse." Riley replied, gluing two sides of the house together.

Jason was so happy! He grabbed Riley from behind and wrapped her into his arms. "You," He started, "Are amazing." Riley blushed before going back to making the birdhouse.

When she was almost done she said. "Hey Jase, when this dries, what colour should we paint it?"

"How about red and black?" Jason asked.

"Sounds... perfect." She replied going back to the task at hand. Approximately 20 minutes later everyone who had signed up for the birdhouse class was present. Riley ran through the instructions as Jason went around to help the kids. While Jason was helping them, Riley finished painting Jason's birdhouse. "Everyone look up here for a second." Riley got the attention of the students. "This is what your birdhouse should look like when it is done. It does not have to be painted the same, paint it however you would like. This is your birdhouse to keep and it should represent you. Pick whatever colour and design you choose." She finished while holding up Jason's birdhouse.

33333333

Mitchie and Shane finished cleaning up lunch before Shane went to find Brown. 5 minutes later Shane returned to the kitchen with the keys to the Camp Rock van. "Shall we go shopping Mitch?" He asked. They headed out to the van.

Shane put the van in drive and drove out of the parking lot. The two teenagers sat in comfortable silence for a while before Mitchie pulled out a C.D. and popped it into the C.D. player. Shane almost drove off the road when he heard what she had put in. "You listen to this when you are in the car?" He asked while regaining control of the vehicle. "Don't you find it weird especially since I am with you?"

Mitchie laughed at his reaction before answering, "Yeah, this cookie-cutter-pop-star stuff is amazing for driving to. And plus, that lead singer's voice is super sexy." She said while trying to keep a straight face, it did not work and she laughed.

Shane couldn't control his laugher as his girlfriend talked about how sexy his voice was while listening to himself on the C.D. player, but he played into her game. "Yeah his voice is pretty sexy, but his girlfriend is amazing. I would go for her in a heartbeat if she wasn't dating that jerk." When she glared at him he added. "And if I wasn't dating such a gorgeous girl myself."

Over the course of Camp Shane had almost forgotten he was an international pop star. It quickly came back when they got two steps into the store. "Look, It's Shane Gray." one girl yelled while everyone in the store ran towards them.

"Mitch! Help. I think Nick Carter would have been a good idea today!" He screamed to his girlfriend while girls ran at him.

"Okay Shane, just sign a couple autographs. I'll get the stuff." Mitchie said while sneaking away from the group of girls crowding her boyfriend.

She ran through the aisles of the store. She grabbed marshmallows, chocolate bars, graham crackers, hot dogs and jiffy pop, before running to the cash. As soon as she paid she hurried back over to where Shane was trying to stop the girls from kissing him while signing copies of Cosmo Girl and TigerBeat. "Hey Pop-star. Time to go!" Mitchie yelled. He did not have to be told twice. He was out the door and back in the car in about 5 seconds. Mitchie was 10 seconds behind. As soon as the car door closed Shane pulled out of the parking lot. "Yikes." Mitchie said, while trying to catch her breath.

"Welcome to my life sweetheart." Shane said. "You sure you want this?" he asked her seriously.

"Yeah. I'm sure I want this. This is definitely worth it, if it means I get you. Sure screaming girls trying to kiss you all the time, and asking you to marry them is annoying, I will deal with it for you. And hey it's a good way to keep in shape. I have never run that much in my life. If this is what it is like to be in your life. Bring it on pop star. You are not scaring me off that easily." She finished. Shane pulled the van into the ditch. "Shane, what are you doing?" Mitchie asked confused.

He didn't respond he just stopped driving and looking into Mitchie's eyes. smiled and kissed her. When he pulled away he whispered something so quietly Mitchie thought she was dreaming. He said, "I love you Mitchie."

She smiled at this and pulled him back into the kiss. They broke apart moments later and Mitchie looked into his eyes. "Shane babe, if me telling you I could care less about fan girls doesn't say this then I will. I love you too. Wow. I love saying that. Shane Gray I love you." She said before kissing him again. "Now I may love you but if we don't get back, your uncle, or my mom will probably kill us." Mitchie laughed while Shane pulled back onto the road.

3333333

Back at the camp Nate and Caitlyn were attempting to teach people how to paddle a canoe. "So everyone, get in groups of two and push out into the lake. Grab your paddle like this." Nate said motioning the way everyone should hold a paddle. "Okay now, the person at the front of the canoe use the paddle. The person at the back steers. To turn left you must paddle like this." Nate continued while he and Caitlyn showed everyone how to do it,

A short while later after the kids were getting the basic idea Nate paddled backwards and hit Caitlyn with water. "Ooops," He said while laughing.

"Oh I am sure!" Caitlyn said splashing him back. "You're gonna get it now babe."

Nate look scared for a fraction of a second then laughed. "Yeah, I am so gonna get it. We are sitting in a canoe what are you going to do?" Nate taunted.

Caitlyn lunged for her boyfriend, which made the canoe tip over. "Caity! No." Nate screamed but it was too late, they flew through the air and landed in the water with a splash. Nate grabbed Caitlyn and pulled her to him. "Well, I can't say that this is bad." He told her, leaning in to kiss her.

Caitlyn broke off from the kiss quickly, "Nate babe, class?" she said.

"Oh yeah, oops. I hope no one saw." He said trying to flip the canoe back over.

"Um. I think Tess may have," Caitlyn said looking at the girl in question who was wearing a smirk that scared Caitlyn.

"That's not good." Nate said while following Caitlyn's gaze, "Yeah, it would appear that she did. Well what should we do about it?" He asked while climbing back into the canoe and pulling Caitlyn in.

"Um, I guess we may as well let it out in the open, since it isn't going to stay quiet for much longer." Caitlyn replied. She didn't really care since she knew that all that would happen was Tess would try to be her friend. She could deal with that. "So yeah, I think we may as well just tell people. What do you think?"

"I think, I don't know," He said putting his head in his hands. "Well Tess is going to try to say something mean about us no matter what now, I guess it doesn't really matter. Wait if we go public does that mean I can kiss you anytime I want?" Nate looked up and smiled hopefully.

"Yeah I guess it does." Caitlyn responded while Nate leaned in to kiss her. When they pulled away from each other Caitlyn smiled. "Yeah I could get used to being public."

The canoe class went by quickly, followed by dinner. That night was the campfire jam so after dinner everyone went back to cabins for last minute practice and changing. Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Riley were no exception. Back in the cabin the girls were talking about their afternoons with their boyfriends. "So, um, I kinda need to tell you guys something." Caitlyn said nervously. Mitchie and Riley both looked interested. "Tess kind of saw Nate kiss me today. So we decided to go pubic since Tess would have told everyone anyways."

"That's cool." Riley said.

Mitchie was just as excited. "Yeah, I wish Shane and I could go public. But that would not be a good idea, right. I am going to talk to him anyways, eventually we will have to go pubic. Oh my gosh guys. I didn't tell you two. Shane told me he loved me today!" Mitchie practically screamed.

"Wow, that trumps my news," Caitlyn said somewhat sarcastically.

"Sorry, Cait but I just remembered. But yeah, if he really means it I am guessing that we aren't going to break up anytime soon, so eventually we are going to have to tell everyone. I mean it can't stay a secret forever." Mitchie responded.

"So we are singing Our Time is Here tonight right?" Riley asked nervously while trying to change the subject. "Want to run through it once before we go?"

"Sure." Caitlyn replied setting up.

They ran through it once and then got ready for the campfire. They all dressed in skinny jeans and brightly coloured funky t-shirts. They brought hoodies with them for later when it got cold.

At the campfire Dee opened saying that tonight one of the guest instructors would be opening. "Okay so everyone give it up for Autumn Maddox" she said before running off stage.

Autumn walked out while the band started up. She sang her hit song Hot.

"You're so good to me Baby Baby

I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around

I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed

I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound

I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it aloud

Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

You're so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me Baby Baby

You're so good to me Baby Baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in

And I can show you all the places, you've never been

And I can make you say everything, that you never said

And I will let you do anything, again and again

Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

You're so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me Baby Baby

You're so good to me Baby Baby

Kiss me gently

Always I know

Hold me love me

Don't ever go

You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

You're so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me

You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

You're so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me Baby Baby

You're so good to me Baby Baby

You're so good."

Everyone screamed for her as she left the stage. "Hey Mitchie, I want to lock you up in my closet." Shane whispered to her. She giggled.

Dee got back on stage. "Next, give it up for Lola and Drake!" Dee ran off stage and Drake and Lola ran up.

"Okay everyone, this is a new one we wrote. Let us know what you think. It's called Cinderella!."

The music started up.

"Drake No clouds in my storms

Let it rain, I hydroplane into fame (Eh eh)

Come'n down with the Dow Jones

When the clouds come we gone

We Rokafella (Eh eh)

We fly high to weather

And she rocks it better

You know me

An anticipation for precipitation, stack chips for the rainy day(Eh eh)

Jay, rain man is back with lil Ms. Sunshine

Lola You have my heart, and we'll never be a world apart

Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star

Baby cause in the Dark, You cant see a shiny Car

And that's when you need me there

With you I'll always share

Because

Lola When the sun shines

We'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

said I'll always be your friend

Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that well still have each other

You can stand under my Umbrella

You can stand under my Umbrella

Ella ella eh eh eh

Under my umbrella

Ella ella eh eh eh

Under my umbrella

Ella ella eh eh eh

Under my umbrella

Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh

Drake you become another dream to me

a fairy-tale fantasy

nothing can ever compare

an image to my memory

and girl I'm asking could you be my queen?

a vision on a magazine

that's when I'll be there

its something we both share

because

when the sun shine well shine together

you know ill be here forever

although its a not a rain outside

girl its gettin late and you can stay the night

but you can dip out anytime whenever

i can call a car i aint tryna stress ya

I'm looking for the one with the glass slippa'

baby girl you can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)

you can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)

you can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)

you can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

you can run into my arms

Lola its okay don't be alarmed

both come in to me

Lola there no distance in between (our love)

Drake so go on and say my name some more

Lola ill be all you need and more

Drake in a whisper

(breaths deeply) you ready?

both because

Lola When the sun shines

We'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

said I'll always be your friend

took an oath imma stick it out til the end

Lola but you can dip out anytime whenever

i can call a cab i aint tryna stress ya

I'm lookin for the one with glass slippa'

baby girl you can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)

Lola under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh)

Drake you can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)

Lola under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

Lola it's rainin'

Drake rainin'

Lola ooh baby its rainin'

Drake rainin'

Lola baby come in to me

Drake Oh!

Lola come in to me..."

"Okay everyone. This next person is one of our instructors. He wrote this song while he was here last summer. Written for a girl he was looking for, the girl with the voice. Give it up for Shane Gray everyone!" Dee said when she reached the stage again.

Shane ran on to the stage, grabbed an acoustic guitar and started strumming. He sang the song while staring at Mitchie. "You are my everything," he said before he walked off stage. Everyone went crazy, some people started looking around wondering who the girl he was talking about was. Most did not have a clue but a few people in the crowd did know he was talking about Mitchie. Luckily Tess was not one of them.

Dee ran back on stage. "Wow, M.C.ing is harder than it looks." she laughed. "Okay so next up. Tess Tyler! Give it up!"

Tess appeared on stage with Megan and Grace. She sang her newest song called Rock-star. It was okay and some people clapped. Tess blew kisses off into the crowd. Most were headed towards the pop star that was sitting in a camp chair behind Mitchie Torres. "Ew," he said under his breath. Mitchie laughed.

This time when Dee got on stage, Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Riley followed her. They knew that they were supposed to go last, after Tess that night, since they won the caneo race. "Give it up for Shane Gray's favourite duet partner and her amazing friends. Here are Mitchie, Caitlyn and Riley!" Connect 3 all screamed for them. Caitlyn started out playing the music on the laptop while Riley grabbed her guitar and Mitchie set up a keyboard. They started singing Our Time is Here.

"We're done but it's not over

We'll start it again

Out to the end of the day

It keeps getting better

Don't be afraid

we'll do it together

Come on

come on

You know

It's your time to move

It's my time move

Come on

Come on

Let go

Leave it all behind

Your past and mind

Gone are the days of summer

We couldn't change it if we tried

Why would we want to

Let's go where we got to

Our paths will cross again in time

It's never the same tomorrow

And tomorrow's never clear

So come on

come on

You know

Our time

Our time is here

We know but we're not certain

How can we be

How can we see what's ahead

The road keeps on turning

And all we can do is travel each day to the next

Come on

come on

You know

It's your time to move

It's my time move

Come on

Come on

Let go

Leave it all behind

Your past and mind

Gone are the days of Summer

We couldn't change it if we tried

Why would we want to

Let's go where we got to

Our paths will cross again in time

It's never the same tomorrow

And tomorrow's never clear

So come on

come on

You know

Our time

Our time is here

Yeah! Yeah!

Come on

Come on

Come on

Our time is here

Gone are the days of summer

We couldn't change it if we tried

So come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

So come on

come on

You know

Our time

Our time is here"

The girls got off stage when Dee jumped back up. "Okay everyone, so from what I hear Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres have volunteered to make some food for tonight's jam. So their is Jiffy Pop, hot dogs and s'mores, either make them yourself or get one of these two to make you one. Everyone have fun, and don't stay up too late!" she shouted before turning off the mics.

Shane and Mitchie helped people for the next half hour make s'mores. When they were finished they went to sit down with the rest of their friends. "So should we go mingle and not blow our covers?" Jason asked the boys.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Nate responded, getting up from his chair. "We'll be back in a bit girls." They all wandered off to talk to campers.

Not five seconds after they left were two of their chairs filled, Mackenzie and Trent sat down beside Mitchie, Riley, and Caitlyn. "Hey girls how's it going." Mackenzie asked.

"We are good. How are you guys?" Riley responded not at all freaked that Mackenzie and Trent of Sweet Sorrow sat down and started a conversation with her and her friends.

"Good, good. Hey just wondering, are these crazy rumours true? I know we aren't supposed to buy into them, but we figured if we asked you we would know the truth and could try to stop them if they aren't" Trent asked.

"Uh-oh. Rumours?" Mitchie asked nervously.

"Oh well we heard that Caitlyn and..." Trent started before Caitlyn cut him off.

"If it is that I am dating Nate Winchester than its true, if it's that I am using him for fame or something like that, or just to say I hooked up with him, not true." Caitlyn answered. "And in case it matters I didn't hook up with him."

"Oh okay, yeah doesn't he was a purity ring or something?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yep, so do Jason and Shane." Mitchie answered.

"But guys, where did you hear this rumour, I mean until this afternoon no one but Connect 3, us, and Brown, he seems to know everything around here, knew about Nate and I." Caitlyn said confused.

"Tess." Mitchie said before the guys could answer. Riley laughed having heard about how evil Tess seemed to be.

"Yeah how did you know?" Mackenzie asked.

Mitchie laughed. "It's Tess she will use anything to try to expose people so she looks better. She did it to me last year, and Tess saw them today, Nate just can't keep his hands, or lips to himself. But really Cait, you know as well as I do, you can't let her get to you, it only gives her what she wants. I mean look at me, if Tess didn't say anything, things between me and..." she trailed off remembering that Metro Station didn't know about her and Shane.

"You and who Mitchie? What's his name? Do you want me to hurt him for you?" Mackenzie asked seriously.

"No thanks Mack, I am good. He is actually the best thing that has ever happened to me. It just almost didn't happen because of Tess."

"So, this boyfriend of yours, what's his name?" Trent asked getting into the conversation.

Mitchie looked out at the fire and saw Shane talking to some of the campers about ten feet away. She blushed thinking about him. "Ummm... his name is, well I am not allowed to say, weird I know but Tess will just use it against me, and she has ears everywhere. So let's just call him Joe. Joe is amazing."

Shane, Jason, and Nate all came up behind them. "Oh talking about Joe again are we Mitchie, man you sure know how to make a pop star jealous." Shane said standing behind his girlfriend.

"Yeah well Shane, just because you want Joe, doesn't mean I should give him up." Mitchie laughed. "Okay kidding but hey."

Mackenzie and Trent shared a look that no one else saw. They had pretty much figured it out that Mitchie and Shane were together they just didn't saw anything since the couple was trying to hard to stay a serect.

"So Nate, congrats man. Caitlyn's definitely a keeper, and I am not just saying that 'cause she is sitting here." Mackenzie said to the younger boy.

Nate looked at Caitlyn who mouthed the name Tess to him before responding. "Yeah I know I am the luckiest guy in the world. Okay so it only took me a year to get her, but well worth the wait." Caitlyn blushed at this.

"Hey baby, since everyone knows anyway, or will within the next 24 hours since Tess knows, might as well get your cute little bum over here." Caitlyn said getting up and making Nate sit in her chair, where she proceeded to sit in his lap. "You're comfy, remind me to do this more often." she commented.

"Aww," Riley and Mitchie said, knowing they would love to do the same thing with the other two guys. The boys just laughed.

Mitchie grabbed her phone and started typing out a message: **Makes me almost want to go public. I wish we could be that free.** She passed the phone to Shane, who was still standing behind her chair.

Shane sighed when he read it and responded: **Yeah I know baby, but this is for you. This is so you don't have photographers following you around. It's so you don't see your face in magazines saying rumours about whatever they can come up with. I kind of wanted to wait until your music took off so then people don't think you just got everything because of me. But it really doesn't matter. Let people talk. They can say whatever they want, but at the end of the day we know the truth. It is up to you. If you want to go public we can, but it just seems easier for now if you just date Joe. Since Tess already thinks you are dating Joe, she would probably talk about how you ditched the guy you loved for the Shane Gray. And I don't want you to have to go through all that. I love you baby. This is your choice, if you really want to go public then just say the word. I love you Mitchie. **He finished typing and handed Mitchie her phone back.

Mitchie read for a while, since his message was huge. She thought for a second before responding: **I love you too Shane. I think we should just sit on this for a while. Maybe before camp ends or something. I mean eventually people are going to find out.**

She gave the phone back to Shane, who read it and handed it back knowing the conversation was over.

The teens sat around taking about music, final jam, and classes before people started leaving the fire. When most people had left to go back to their cabins for the night, Blaair and Adam came over to sit with the group."Hey guys." Mackenzie said as they sat in the now vacant seats beside Mackenzie and Trent.

"Hey," Blair replied.

Shane was deep in thought for a moment before bringing up the girls project. "So Mitchie, what is this project you girls are working on? And how come Jason gets to know?"

"Shane. we told you, we want to talk to Brown about it before everyone knows about it. We want it to be a surprise, of sorts." she replied.

"Surprise project?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, kind of. It's just something we are working on that we have to talk to Brown about before people know. We don't want to get our, or anyone else's, hopes up until we have an answer." Riley explained. "But if he agrees we will need all the help we can get."

"Well, I would say Sweet Sorrow would help you, but until we know what we are agreeing to then we can't agree to anything." Mackenzie said logically.

"Okay well, we will get back to you after we talk to Brown." Caitlyn said.

The night continued on like this until the only people left at the fire were; Sweet Sorrow, Connect 3, the three girls, Brown, and Connie. Mackenzie got out of his chair and stretched. "Well guys, I hate to be the party pooper, but man am I tired."

"Yeah me too. We had a major jam session going on today, I'm wiped." Blair said following Mackenzie. The Adam and Trent got up and said goodnight to the six teens still sitting by the fire.

"Night boys." They all said back.

'So Caitlyn, who found out? You wouldn't be using Nate as a chair if no one knew still?" Brown asked laughing.

"Tess." Nate replied while his girlfriend turned red.

Brown frowned. "Yeah, that explains a lot. She never has been able to keep her mouth shut."

"God I hate her." Mitchie exclaimed while setting herself in Shane's lap. "Hey baby." she said to him.

Connie smiled wickedly, "Hey Shane, did you ever hear Mitchie's reaction to the gifts you gave her for valentine's day.?"

"Mom! Don't!" Mitchie complained.

Shane smiled. "No, can't say she told me."

"Well that life-sized Shane Gray cardboard cut-out is the creepiest thing ever," She laughed. "I think I almost walked into you like six times. But no she thought it was awesome that she could see the life sized Shane even when you weren't around. And that grey teddy bear, As cute as it was, I almost threw it out because Mitchie carried it around everywhere for like two weeks."

Everyone laughed at this. "What," Mitchie said while looking up into Shane's eyes, "It smelt like you." He just smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"And the roses. Never again Shane, we couldn't walk through the house." Connie continued.

Shane blushed at this. "There was one for every time I missed Mitchie while we were on tour!"

"Yeah," Nate complained "He would not stop, 'I miss Mitchie,' 'I wish Mitchie was here,' 'Mitchie is my music, without her I am nothing.' Jase and I were ready to kick him out of the band and just finish the tour as Connect 2. But we already had all the props saying Connect 3. Who knew going to Europe for a month could make someone so miserable."

"Speaking of tours, do you guys have any coming up after camp?" Caitlyn asked curiously.

"Yeah...," Nate said reluctantly, "Starts in September, it's a cross North America tour, with the first two months in the US and the last month here in Canada. We start in Florida I believe. And we hit Toronto on the 17th of November?" He asked the guys.

"Yeah pretty sure, but we are in Toronto for like 3 shows or something." Shane said.

Mitchie looked up at him with a huge smile before turning to Caitlyn and squealing. "Caity, isn't November 17th your birthday?"

Caitlyn also squealed and grinned. "Yep. It's my sweet sixteen this year too!" she was getting excited, she looked to Nate and smiled, "So you are going to be in Toronto for my birthday! That's amazing!"

Nate kissed Caitlyn on the cheek. "Yeah, so I am seeing backstage passes, the biggest birthday party the world has seen since MTV started hosting My Super Sweet Sixteen, hey if you want we can get them to come!" He laughed, getting into planning.

"Can you say the biggest Connect 3 after party ever!" Shane agreed.

"Hey guys, back to the present for a while huh?" Brown said. "Shane, Mitchie, I vaguely remember telling you that you had to make people s'mores for punishment. So where is my s'more?"

Mitchie slid of Shane's lap, grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Anyone else want one?"

"Yes please Mitchie!" everyone agreed.

Mitchie and Shane got busy making the s'mores while Brown started his Haunted Camp Rock story. "It was a dark night, much like it is tonight, with no moon in sight. The night Camp Rock almost came to its end." At this Shane rolled his eyes, he had heard his uncle tell this story about 20 times over the years.

"And the camp has been haunted ever since." Brown continued. "It was the last time manhunt was ever allowed here at Camp Rock. Ten of the campers went out to play in the woods when three of them teamed up to scare the youngest camper. It worked and they backed him out onto the cliffs. As the boys were about to give up the little boy lost his balance and fell the fifty feet to the lake. The three boys went back to the game like nothing had happened.

"The next few days went by before the Camp Director at the time noticed the boys disappearance, by then it was too late. The boy's body was never recovered but they say he is still around, reliving his death and scaring the kids, who bully other people. It is believed that the only way he can rest peacefully and make amends if for someone to find his body and discover the reasoning behind the three boys attack."

By the time Brown was finishing the last sentence Mitchie and Shane had everyone's s'more cooked. They passed them out to the group before taking their own and sitting back down in Shane's chair.

As everyone sat quietly and ate, Shane hummed the melody to the song Burning Up. Mitchie leaned into his chest loving the feel of cuddling with her boyfriend, in public at that! Shane looked down at her in his lap feeling content. She laughed. "Baby, you have marshmallow on your face, right here." She used her index finger to rub the marshmallow off his cheek. He caught her finger in his teeth as she was pulling away and licked off the squishy substance.

"Shane, do you really have to break the rules in front of me, and your girlfriend's mother?" Brown asked in a mock disgusted tone.

"Sorry," they said pulling apart a little. It was shortly after this that the teens decided to go back to their cabins for the night. Nate and Caitlyn left first.

As the two were walking back to the girls cabin Nate held Caitlyn close. "Caity, I am so glad this summer is turning out like this. I can't imagine being here without you." Nate told her.

"Aw, thanks Nate. And I know the feeling. I am glad Mitchie decided to play matchmaker this summer." Caitlyn laughed while kissing his cheek.

They walked in silence again for a while until Caitlyn stopped and asked Nate seriously. "Hey baby, do you think Brown's story is real? I mean did someone actually die out here while at summer camp?"

Nate looked into her bright brown eyes as much as possible in the darkness. "No, I have heard it a bunch of time, so has Shane, he even told me that Brown just made it up when Shane was about 7. Don't worry baby. Nothing is going to hurt you out here. Not if I have anything to do with it." He kissed her then. "I have wanted to do that all night." He whispered pulling away just enough to talk into her lips.

Caitlyn pulled him back into the kiss, while running a hand through his curls. "Umnn, I have wanted to do that since I met you." she laughed. She hugged him close to her for a long moment. "I don't think I will ever get tired of this."

"I hope not," Nate mumbled into her hair. "Caity you are amazing." he smiled and pulled away just a little to look into her eyes. "How did I find you?" he asked.

"Camp Rock does this. It has this way of making my dreams come true." Caitlyn said seriously while blushing a little. She grabbed her boyfriend's hand again and they continued walking. It didn't take them long to get back to Caitlyn's cabin. "So you wanna come in or something?" She asked him.

"Uh, sure, what do you want to do?" Nate said while walking through the cabin door.

"Let's just talk and listen to music for a while, the rest of the crew will probably be back shortly and having them walk in on us making out wouldn't be fun." she laughed.

Caitlyn grabbed her laptop and told Nate to pick a song. He picked With You by Chris Brown. Nate started to sing along. "I love this song." he mentioned in a break in the music, "This reminds me of you."

Caitlyn blushed. "I love this song too. The lyrics are so down-to-earth and meaningful. It's beautiful." She leaned into him, and smiled, she just sat like that for a long time, way after the song changed.

Jason and Riley left the fire about ten minutes after Nate and Caitlyn saying they were tired. They were walking down the path towards the Connect 3 cabin when Jason stopped Riley. "Hey Ri. I had fun today, thanks for making me a birdhouse." He hugged her.

"No problem Jase anytime." She looking into his eyes, she smiled.

Riley was about to pull out of the hug when Jason pulled her back in. "Sorry Ri," he said when he noticed he hadn't let her go. "I just like hugging you."

Riley blushed. "It's okay, I like hugging you too." After a while the two walked back to the cabin slowly.

Back at the fire Shane, Mitchie, Brown, and Connie talked for a while. "So what's new with you two?" Connie asked.

"Not much," Mitchie replied honestly. "Shane got mobbed by fan girls at the store this afternoon." she somewhat laughed but stopped because of the look Shane gave her.

"Oh did you Shaney? That's what happens when you're famous." Brown said shrugging it off. "Maybe you should wear that wig you found next time you go out."

"Hey, how do you know about that?" Shane asked.

Brown just smiled. "Who else would steal a blond boy band type wig from my costume department in the Final Jam hall, when Shane Gray was the only one to have the key?" He didn't sound mad, just amused.

"Touché," Shane said while laughing. "But it was for a good cause."

"Well, you two have any plans?" Connie asked wanting to know what her daughter was up to.

"Not really." Mitchie answered. "The girls and I are working on a little project that we will need to talk to you about Brown, but other than that just coasting."

"Hum, something my nephew's girlfriend wants to talk to me about. It better not be about relationship stuff." Brown said sounding a little nervous. "'Cause really, I don't want to know what you two are doing when I am not around."

Mitchie and Shane blushed. "No, it's nothing like that. It's music related. And you realize now that mom isn't going to let us spend 5 minutes alone together before thinking we are doing something that we shouldn't be doing." Mitchie laughed at the last part.

"Yeah, Brown what are you suggesting they are going?" Connie turned on him.

"Nothing, I mean that ring Shane wears does mean something to him. But you know if Mitchie was planning on asking me about letting them sneak out to go on a date or something, I don't want to know. They left today, I think that is enough until camp ends. If they need anything they can ask one of us." Brown backtracked.

"Yeah okay, and as far as I know there is nothing we need that's not here. Accept maybe Nate's birthday present, but I am just going to have that delivered. I have to talk to Adrien and have him send it over. Man, Nate's gonna love it!" Shane said excitedly.

"Oh, when is it, and what are you getting him?" Mitchie asked her boyfriend who was now bouncing under her.

"His birthday is August 22nd, and I am getting him something awesome. You can go in on it with me if you want. Since I know we can't leave here to go shopping. But trust, he will absolutely love it!" Shane answered knowing he was going to ask Mitchie to go in on Nate's birthday present with him.

"Sure, but eventually you are going to have to tell me what it is." Mitchie agreed, trusting her boyfriend.

"And I will, but I may as well make sure I can get them first." Shane replied casually. Since Mitchie wouldn't tell him what her project was, he figured she could wait to hear Nate's present until later. "Oh yeah, Uncle Brown, are we allowed to throw him a birthday party?"

"Yeah I guess so, as long as it doesn't happen in your cabin, and there are no card games involved. Maybe you should invite a bunch of the other campers, and empoylees, or throw a dance or something. Oh wait, dance might not be a good idea, since you can't dance with your girlfriend. Yikes, that would make a grumpy Shane, never want that." Brown went on talking like Shane wasn't sitting beside him.

"Hey," Shane whined, "Okay so maybe you have a point. But we will think of something. Well, Brown, Connie, I am beat, Mitch, shall we head back to the cabins? Breakfast will come fast." Shane continued while Mitchie got up off his lap.

"Yeah, good idea. Mom what time do you need us in the morning?" Mitchie asked tiredly.

Connie smiled up at her daughter. "How about 10, we will do brunch tomorrow. Everyone will be sleeping late anyway." Mitchie walked over to her mom and hugged her good-night before taking Shane's hand and following the path back to her cabin. Shane started humming as they got out of earshot of the parents. He was humming an Autumn's song this time. It was Hot. Mitchie laughed when she heard him humming.

"What?" Shane asked smiling at her. "This song makes me think of you." He started singing

"I wanna lock you up in my closet, where no one's around

I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed," As he said this he pulled Mitchie's hand that was in his and stuck it in the back pocket of his jeans.

"I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound" Shane pulled Mitchie to him and kissed her soundly. He deepened the kiss and after a few moments released her and continued singing.

"I wanna stay this way forever,"

Mitchie kissed him again. "Okay you're right. That song rocks!" Mitchie giggled. She started singing the slower part of the song.

"Kiss me gently

Always I know

Hold me, love me

Don't ever go"

"Okay done." Shane said seriously. "I love you Mitchie."

Mitchie just stared into his eyes. "Shane, I love you." She kissed him then with all the passion she had. She pulled him to her and ran her hands up and down his rib cage through his hoodie. Her hands made their way to his hair. His mimicked for a while before his hands stopping on her waist.

"We should probably stop," Shane said pulling away, "I must really like you, I never let anyone touch my hair." he laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah well, get used to it pop-star, I love running my fingers through it." Mitchie said while wrapping her arm around his waist and walking. They walked back to Mitchie's cabin to find Nate and Caitlyn asleep sitting on the floor with the music on. The song Dirty Little Secret was playing. Mitchie laughed hearing it as it was perfect for the situation. "Cait," she said quietly while shaking her friend lightly. "Cait come on wake up. Brown would kill you if he found you guys like this."

Shane was doing the same with Nate. Nate woke up first. "What's up Shane?" he asked confused.

"You and Cait fell asleep, we thought we should wake you up, you know that you walking out of here in the morning wouldn't be a good idea. People are already talking about you two, let's not have the sleeping together rumours flying." Shane said seriously.

Caitlyn woke up when Nate started to move. "hmmmm..." she said still half alseep, Shane and Mitchie half carried, half dragged her to her bed and left her there to sleep. Nate got up, stretched and kissed Caitlyn's cheek.

"Well Nate, we should head back." Shane said to his sleepy friend. "Mitchie, I'll see you in the morning. Want me to meet you here before we head to the kitchen?" he asked while hugging her close.

"Sure." Mitchie said, she kissed him lightly, knowing it would be weird for Nate and held the door for them to walk through. As she held the door open Riley walked in.

"Hey, how was your night?" Riley asked Mitchie.

"Awesome. Shane is hilarious! But I think Brown might think Shane and I are... which we aren't but he told me I couldn't come to him if I need any relationship type stuff. And we aren't allowed to leave the camp anymore. I don't know what he thinks we are planning." She said laughing. "But it means that we can't go shopping for Nate's birthday presents."

"Oh, well I think I am just going to make him something, well us something, and give it to everyone at his birthday. Any idea what Cait will get him?" Riley said sounded tired yet deep in thought.

"Nope, but I don't think Nate will care, no matter what she gets him, as long as he gets to see her on his birthday he will be happy." Mitchie sighed knowing it was the same for her and Shane.

"So what are you going to get him?" Riley commented.

"Well, Shane said he was going to talk to their agent and get him to send over Nate's present. He wants me to go in with him but he won't tell me what it is." Mitchie said while changing into her P.J.s. "Whatever, it's like 3 am, I am going to sleep, see you in the morning, oh yeah, Mom said we are having brunch so we don't have to get up early. Night Ri." Mitchie said fighting a yawn.

"Night Mitch." Riley said giving in to a yawn of her own. "Today was like the longest day ever."

Both girls climbed into their beds and turned the lights off.


	7. Chapter 7: Shades of Grey

Hey guys, here is the next one. I think this one is my favourite so far. and by so far i mean including all the chapters already written. Haha. So therefore you guys need to review lots and tell me what you think of the 5 things. should be good. REVIEW. Anyways enjoy

I can tell you now that chapter 9 might take a while as university is crazy.

**Chapter 7- Shades of Gray**

Thursday

Thursday morning saw the girls back in class. They had not talked to Brown yet. Riley and Caitlyn had their Working in Harmony class with Nate and Jason this morning, while Mitchie was off until later that afternoon.

Riley and Caitlyn walked into the class five minutes before it started. Unfortunately for them Tess was also in the class. She had been pretty good so far, she had only made one comment and it was to Caitlyn saying that she was happy for her.

When Nate and Jason walked in and started the lesson Tess started talking in an overly loud whisper. "Yeah, I know the only reason she is even called on in class is 'cause she is dating the teacher, I personally don't think she should be allowed to take his class. He obviously has a favourite. Am I right?" she asked her friend loud enough for both Nate and Caitlyn to hear her. Jason also did.

Jason put a hand on Nate's shoulder to try to stop the explosion that he knew was coming. "Nate, don't." he said softly.

"No Jason, I have to get this out, no one is ever going to take us seriously unless I do." Nate said louder than anticipated. He looked at Tess, but spoke to the whole room, "Caitlyn is taking this class, for the same reason as everyone else. Not to see me. She is taking it so that she can learn about working in harmony, and become a better artist. I don't treat her differently than anyone else while in class. Everyone gets a fair chance to perform in here. You aren't being marked, this is just a preparation for Final Jam and other events to come in your lives. And before you ask Tess, I am not helping Caitlyn with her Final Jam piece, I am not even allowed to know what she is doing!" He was practically screaming by the end.

"Hey Nate, I think you should probably go cool off for a while. I will cover the class." Jason said pushing his friend towards the door. As Nate left Jason turned back to the class. "Okay so today you can choose your own song to practice, presentations will be next week. I want the song to be by a popular artist, and I want you to change it up and make it your own. Groups of two or three. Go."

Jason walked over to Caitlyn who looked like she was about to break into tears and hugged her. "Shhhh, Cait it's okay, just don't let Tess win." He whispered into her hair.

"Oh what is this. Trying to get with all of Connect 3? Brag all you want, doesn't mean anyone is going to believe you got all three of them, or even one of them!" Tess commented coming up behind Jason. Jason turned and glared at her.

"Oh yeah," Caitlyn said getting up to face Tess before Jason could stop her. "I am dating Nate just to brag and tell everyone that I am hooking up with him or whatever. That's definitely why we have kept it a secret, that's why I don't act like his girlfriend in class. Right? That makes perfect sense. And you know the only reason I am dating him is because he is famous. It has nothing to do with the person he is once you get past the fact that everyone in the country could tell you at least 5 facts about him. I guarantee none of them actually know what his favourite colour is, or know what he does when he is stuck on lyrics for a song. That isn't all he is. He real, something you aren't Tess, so I guess it makes sense that you don't see that. And for kicks, you know while seeing Nate, I go to his best friend, who happens to know I am dating Nate, and hook up with him! Jason just happens to be a good friend of mine, the type of friend that doesn't like to see me get hurt by stupid people that are trying to use me to make themselves look better. I did all this just to brag and say I am dating Connect 3. If it was all about the world knowing don't you think I would have ran to the magazines, or media and not stayed here in private. I am not you Tess. I don't use people for social standings, because quite frankly I don't care if I am popular, I don't care if you don't like me. I really don't. What I do care about is my _Boyfriend _that you just pissed off. He has never done anything to you so why are you being such a jerk to him? Does making Nate Winchester look bad make Tess Tyler more of a celebrity or something? Since I know that's all you care about. No I don't think making me, or Connect 3 look bad is going to help you any so just shut up and leave Nate and I be."

Tess stood in shock as Caitlyn turned towards the door. "Sorry Jase but I can't do this. Can I steal Riley? We need to go talk to Brown about that project, and we will work on a song for next class."

"I guess so since you are going to see Brown," Jason winked at them. "If you see Nate tell him I'll meet him back at the cabin after class."

The girls walked out and went to find Mitchie.

Mitchie was hanging out with Shane in Connect 3's cabin when Nate stormed in. "Hey Nate, what's wrong?" Shane asked hesitantly.

"Oh, just Tess drama, apparently Caitlyn shouldn't be allowed to take Jason's and my class because we are dating. I have obviously favour her in the class. The class is just for learning it is not for grades. I don't get her. I hope she didn't say anything to Caitlyn after I left. Man I should be teaching right now, this is so not professional." Nate blurted out as fast as he could.

"Whoa Nate, I am sorry man. It sucks I know, but for a while it is going to be hard. No one wants to see their dream guy with someone else so the girls here will be jealous. Just stick with it, try to be there for Cait through this and don't let the jerks that say things get to you." Mitchie told him while patting his shoulder. "Cait's tough, she will make it through this okay. I just don't want you two to forget why you are fighting. Don't lose sight of each other while Tess is a jerk."

Nate looked up at Mitchie. "How did you get so good at this?"

"Um, not really sure. I guess it's just kind of the pep talk I give myself whenever I think about going public. And I know I haven't been in your situation, but I will be there at some point and I hope you can give me the advice back when I get there." Mitchie replied shrugging.

Shane sat and watched his girlfriend comfort his best friend while not knowing what to say in the situation. He was happy that Mitchie got along with his friends so well and that they al fit in like the six teenagers had been friends forever.

Caitlyn and Riley went to Connect 3's cabin thinking Mitchie was probably with Shane. When they walked in they saw Mitchie sitting beside Nate patting his shoulder while he looked like he was about to cry and Shane sitting across from them looking dazed. "Oh hey." Riley said. Caitlyn walked over to Nate's other side and hugged him.

"It's okay baby." She said. "We can get through this. I don't care about Tess. I care that she is making you feel so hurt. You don't deserve this, but I am here, and I'm not letting go."

Mitchie got up seeing Nate in better hands. She went to sit with Shane. "So Riley, how come you two aren't in class?" she asked.

"Oh, that. Well Jason was trying to comfort Caitlyn after Nate walked out and Tess made a comment about Caitlyn trying to hook up with all of Connect 3. Caitlyn screamed at her saying that she wasn't into Nate for the social standing, and stuff, and pretty much told Tess off about everything Tess does then we left telling Jason we were going to talk to Brown. Which now seems like a good time, I mean after Nate and Caitlyn figure things out. So sorry to cut into Smitchie time but we need you Mitchie." Riley explained.

"Okay, wait _Smitchie_ time?" Mitchie said raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah well, it's Shane and Mitchie time, which if you stick it all together makes Smitchie right? And plus aren't famous people's relationships supposed to have lame names like Brangelina and Tomkat?" Riley laughed.

"Well does that make them Naitlyn?" Shane asked motioning towards his best friend and best friend's girlfriend.

"Yeah I guess it does." Mitchie said.

Nate and Caitlyn came out of their own little world to the other three laughing. "So, you gonna be okay for now baby, we need to talk to Brown?" Caitlyn asked Nate before getting off his bed. "Oh yeah, Jase told us to tell you he will meet you here after class."

Nate smiled weakly at her. "Yeah I'll be fine, go to your meeting and have some fun. Come back here after and tell us the verdict of whatever it is you need to talk to him about."

The girls got up and left. They walked back to their cabin to grab the demo and Cait's laptop before heading towards Brown's office. When they got there Mitchie knocked lightly on the door frame.

"Come on in." Brown's voice said from within. Caitlyn opened the door and headed in behind Riley. "Hey girls."

"Hey Brown. Is now a good time to talk to you?" Mitchie asked him.

"Yeah, now is as good of time as any. Although I would have to wonder why my students aren't in class." Brown said amused.

"Well, class wasn't going too well, a little bit of drama, so Jason let us leave to come talk to you." Riley said before Caitlyn could go into it.

"Anyway, we have a kind of favour to ask you. You know how after Final Jam, we usually have a Jam Session and most years you use the song We Rock. Well we were thinking that we might have found a different song to use this year." Mitchie went into professional mode.

"Aw, and would you happen to have a demo that I could hear?" Brown asked interested.

Caitlyn grabbed the C.D. out of her bag and handed it to him. He stuck it into the player on his desk and listened for a while. "This is good, but I have a feeling you didn't find it did you?" He asked.

Mitchie blushed. "No we wrote it."

"I see. I think it is the kind of song we need for a jam session, but would you three be willing to put in the time to teach everyone the lyrics, and make a choreographed dance, teach the dance, and play around with the music?" He asked knowing it was a lot for them to handle.

"We are willing to put in the time, and _Connect 3_ and _Sweet Sorrow_ have both told us that they will help as much as possible." Riley replied without hesitating. They really wanted to do this.

"I think, we should try it. I want to see progress, and dance moves next week. Good luck." He said as dismissal.

"Thanks Brown." Mitchie said, then laughed. "Not exactly relationship stuff huh?"

"Nope, and I'm glad. This should be good." Brown laughed with his nephew's girlfriend.

They all got up and walked back to Connect 3's cabin. "That was fast." Shane remarked when they got back.

"Yeah well your uncle is amazing, and agreed easily so now we need your help." Mitchie replied going to sit with him.

"Should we wait for Jason before we tell you guys about it?" Caitlyn asked curling up beside Nate where he was lying on top of his blankets.

Riley sat on Jason's bed since everyone else was paired off on the other two beds, and looked at the time. "Well his class ended 5 minutes ago so he should be here....now."

As she said the last word Jason walked into the cabin. "Hey everyone," He said while walking over to Riley and sitting beside her. "How are you doing Nate, Cait?"

"Good." Nate replied.

"So should we tell them now?" Mitchie asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Riley said.

Mitchie started talking then. "Okay so we have been recording a demo, with the laptop, of a song that we wrote. We asked Brown if we could teach it to the camp and use it for the Final Jam jam session song. He agreed, and wants us to have some progress and dance moves for him to see by next week. Cait can you pull it up on the computer and let them listen to it?"

"Yeah sure." Caitlyn sat up and picked up the computer from the bag on the floor beside the bed. She turned it on and pressed play on their song.

A few minutes later when the song ended the boys all looked shocked. "Wow. I like it." Nate said hugging Caitlyn. "And I am not just saying that 'cause it's all done by you three."

"Yeah, its awesome. So you want our help with the beat and guitar stuff right. Let me guess Mitch, you were hoping I would help you choreograph the dance?" Shane asked seriously.

"Yeah kinda, and I mean it would give us time to spend together with a good excuse." Mitchie blushed.

"Well okay, I am sold. I can kinda picture some of the moves already. This is going to be a lot of work, but it will be fun. Jase, Nate can you guys work on the music with Cait and Riley?" Shane asked seeming to take control.

"Sure." they responded together.

"And we were going to ask the Sweet Sorrow guys, so Blair could help Caitlyn mix it, and Adam could lay down the drum track, and maybe Trent and Mackenzie could help us get the lyrics perfect, and have the song flow better. I know all three of you guys can help with that but they seemed interested, and we will need all the help we can get before we teach it to everyone else." Riley said excitedly.

"Yeah, sure, well ask away, I think if they want to help we should let them, it is always nice to have other people's input." Nate said grinning.

"Okay well since we don't have anything to do until 2, Shane want to go down by the dock and start working on the choreography?" Mitchie asked pulling herself off the bed and grabbing Shane's hand. "If you want you can even wear the Nick Carter wig!" she laughed.

"If we are working on the dance, I don't need it right, I mean it would look more strange if you were working on it with Shane and Joe at different times wouldn't it?" Shane said while grabbing his computer and turning it on. "Cait can you e-mail me the track?" he asked looking up.

"Sure, you guys go, by the time you get to the dock, you will have the song." She said opening her e-mail account on her computer. "Good luck."

Shane and Mitchie walked out the the dock with the computer and set up. Mitchie sat down while Shane opened his Macbook and checked his e-mail. He pulled up the song Caitlyn sent him and put it on repeat. "Okay Mitch, since the beat is similar through the whole song we don't need to keep starting it over to the part we want to do. So any ideas?"

"Not really." Mitchie said standing up. "You?"

"Yeah, a few, you know the basic moves from class right, let's try to put some together. I feel like this song should be broken up into groups of two or three for the dance so it should be a lot of partner stuff, or maybe have the choreography break off and have everyone doing the same moves but in a different order or have half start on the off beat or something. We can figure that out later. Here check this." Shane finished and started dancing around. He pulled Mitchie to him at one point to show a move that needed a partner.

After about an hour, they were both starting to get the hang of it and it was coming along fairly well. "I say we try to put everything together now." Shane said out of breath.

"Left turn, spin, slide, grapevine, twirl, twist, right spin, cha cha, turn left. oouuppph." Shane said when Mitchie ran into him knocking them both to the ground. "Mitch babe, I said left." he said laughing.

Mitchie jumped up and off of Shane as quickly as possible. "Oh Shane, I am sorry."

Shane started to get up but when he put weight on his hands he fell back down. "Ow!!!" he said falling back down.

"Shane! What happened? Are you okay? What hurts?" Mitchie asked frantically leaning over him lying on the ground.

Shane stood up then without using his hands and told her. "I think I broke my wrist nothing major. Stop freaking out it is okay" He held up his left wrist where it was already starting to swell a little.

"Broke. Broke. Broke. I broke your wrist. Wow I am a horrible girlfriend." She said in tears.

Shane hugged her to him without using his left arm. "Mitchie, this isn't your fault. I'll be okay. It's nothing major and stuff like this happens. Please don't beat yourself up." He grabbed her chin to look at him and smiled. "Come on, let's go find Uncle Brown and get him to drive."

Mitchie let go of Shane and grabbed his computer, pushing it closed so the music would stop. She held his right hand while they walked to Brown's office. "I wonder if he will call off the project since we have only known about it for like an hour before I broke his nephew." She commented.

"No, Mitchie." He said stopping to look at her. "No. I won't let him. I know you guys worked really hard on this and that it is something you are looking forward to working onx. So no Mitchie, he won't cancel it. I promise." He kissed her forehead before grabbing her hand and walking the rest of the distance to the cabin that Brown used as an office. Mitchie knocked.

'Come on in." Brown's voice called from inside. When he looked up and saw his nephew and nephew's girlfriend he groaned. "This better not be relationship stuff. I told you already I don't want to know what you do when I'm not around."

Mitchie shook her head while Shane started talking."No actually, I was just wondering if you could drive us to the hospital, I know you said we weren't allowed to leave camp again but I am pretty sure my wrist is broken so do you think we could make an exception?" Shane asked casually.

Brown actually started laughing at that. "Shane you are funny. Of course I am going to get you medical attention, you idiot. As your camp director and Uncle I am compelled to whether or not I want you leaving camp. Silly boy."

They left the building and pilled into the Camp Rock van. Shane and Mitchie sat in the back while Brown sped towards the hospital. They made it there in just over forty-five minutes.

Shane, Mitchie, and Brown went through the doors into the Emergency Room. The teens walked to the desk while Brown went to find a seat.

"Hello, I'm Sh..." Shane was cut off by the receptionist.

"I know who you are Shane Gray. Can you sign an autograph for me?" Mitchie glared at the women. "I mean, What can I help you with?" she back peddled.

"Seeing a doctor actually, isn't that usually why people come into an ER?" Mitchie said with disdain. "His wrist is broken." Shane pulled out his Health Card from his wallet using his right hand.

"Okay Mr. Gray, it'll be just a moment. Please take a seat and fill these out." She said handing Mitchie a clipboard since Shane was putting his card back in the wallet and trying to balance it without his other hand. Mitchie grabbed it from him and put it back and stuck it into his back pocket.

"Thanks," Shane said to Mitchie and the creepy receptionist before going to sit with Brown. "I hate being a rock-star!" he whispered to them while Mitchie handed him the clipboard.

Mitchie looked at her phone and noticed that it was 1:15. "Uh-oh." she commented quietly.

"What" Brown and Shane both looked down at her.

"Just that uh, Shane's class starts in forty-five minutes and there is no way we are going to be back in time. But it is an easy fix right. I can just go text Cait and get her to tell Nate to cover." She smiled while looking between the two.

"Yeah. That is probably best." Shane said going back to the paperwork.

Mitchie stood up. "Well since I am not allowed to use the phone in here. I'm gonna step outside. I'll be back in a minute." She leaned down to hug Shane awkwardly. Then turned and went back through the double doors of the ER.

Mitchie: **Hey Cait, you with Nate? Can you ask him to cover Shane's class at 2?**

Caitlyn: **Yeah I guess, where are you?**

Mitchie: **At the hospital. I fell on Shane while dancing and he broke his wrist. Don't worry he is fine, and complaining. We should be back in a few hours. Thanks.**

Caitlyn: **Oh say hi for us, and yeah, let's meet later. Nate is reading over my shoulder and looks upset. Not at you though don't worry it's not your fault. But Nate will cover the class.**

Mitchie: **Thanks, well I gotta go now, bye guys.**

Mitchie walked back inside to see Shane and Brown being lead by a young nurse. She followed them back to the room.

A few minutes later Dr. Smithson walked in. "Hi my name is Dr. Smithson, what seems to be the problem Shane?" he asked not even caring that Shane was some hot shot pop star. Shane held up his hand, his wrist was now swollen to about twice it's regular size.

Dr. Smithson examined it for a moment before saying. "Looks broken, but you will need x-rays." He started writing something down on a notepad. "Here take this to the third floor. Left off the elevator and to the end of the hall." He handed Shane the note before walking out of the room.

The three got up and walked to the elevator in silence. When the doors of the elevator closed Shane laughed. "Hey baby, if I get out first are you going to be able to follow my lead or are you gonna turn right?"

Mitchie blushed and smacked him. "Ow." he said rubbing the spot she hit.

"I am sorry. I guess I should have warned you that I suck at dancing, but seeing as I am in your hip hop class I figured you would know that by now."

Brown smirked. "So that is how it happened huh? Dancing?"

"Might have been." Shane responded, "but don't worry, we will figure things out."

"Okay," He said hesitantly as they stepped off the elevator and went left down the hallway.

When they reached the x-ray room Shane handed the girl sitting at the desk the note the doctor wrote.

"Have a seat, it will be a while." She said without looking up.

"Thanks," Shane said. That caught the girls attention, as she recognized his voice. She looked up quickly.

"Oh Shane Gray?" Yeah it will be five minutes tops."

Fire flashed in Shane's eyes before he screamed. "Why does it make a difference that I am Shane Gray? If my name was anything else, I would have to wait like a normal human. I hate that people think I need special treatment just because my job puts me in the centre of attention."

"Well okay, Mr. Gray if you want. It will be a while. Sit down." the blond girl told them slightly scared from the outburst.

"Okay well we will sit and wait, got anything to read?" he said calmly.

"Yeah I am sure I can find something. Here." She said passing him the first magazine she found. "Oh." she said looking at the cover.

The front cover was a giant picture of Shane and according to the headline it was a magazine dedicated to Connect 3, and mostly Shane.

They sat down, Shane looked at the magazine in front of him and read the cover out loud. "Shane's summer love interest, Are you Shane's type, 5 things you never knew about Shane, Behind the glam, Connect 3 backstage. Oh this should be fun, an entire issue of Pop Informer Magazine on us." he laughed. "Well I really want to know the 5 things I don't know about myself, don't you Mitchie?"

"That your girlfriend is in love with Joe might be one of them." Mitchie laughed wondering how bad it would be.

They opened the magazine to the page on the 5 things. Shane's picture took up one page of the two page spread. Shane read it out loud, quietly so only the three of them could hear it. "So you want to know everything about Pop-star Shane Gray? Here are the 5 things we bet you didn't know about him.

5.) Shane Gray's favourite thing to do on a Saturday while not on tour is hang out at home and play video games. Any wonder that his favourite game is Guitar Hero?

"That's a lie, when I am not on tour I want to be at my girlfriend's house hanging out with her and watching movies. And surprisingly I don't hate chick flicks as much as most guys. And I like Final Fantasy, I hate Guitar Hero it's so lame." He laughed.

"Okay my turn." Mitchie said grabbing the magazine. She started reading. "4.) Shane's favourite food is Lasagna."

"What they didn't say," Shane whispered into her hair, "Is that I only like it when my amazing girlfriend Mitchie makes it for me. Okay, 3.) Shane is first attracted to a girl's eyes, well I had to be didn't I, I mean the first time I saw the girl of my dreams her face was covered in flour and all I could see was her beautiful eyes."

"Shane you're making me blush!" Mitchie smacked his chest lightly while turning red. "2.) Shane Gray may wear a purity ring but that doesn't mean he is as pure he makes people believe. Sources say while away from the spotlight at Camp Rock Shane has gotten a little friendly with a camper. Oh no Shane, is there actually a girl so amazing that she could make you ditch your promise to God. We don't like her already." She read in disbelief. "Wow how come I don't remember that night Shane Gray. did you drug me?" Mitchie laughed jokingly.

"Nope, I didn't drug you!" Shane said with a mock shocked expression on his face before continuing, "Cait was more than willing without drugs so I went for her. Remember that night you went to bed early because you had a headache? Don't tell Nate though he would murder me. Oh wow maybe Tess is right maybe Cait is after all 3 of us." Shane joked seeing how silly the article was. "Mitchie seriously though you know I would never cheat on you, and you know that this ring," Shane looked down at his ring on his hand, because of the swelling it was getting tight on his finger, "I should probably take it off though while I am swollen, and God both mean something to me." He took off the ring, "It will just have to reside elsewhere until further notice." he slipped the ring onto Mitchie's finger, he put it on her middle finger since her hands were smaller than his.

Mitchie smiled at this and looked into his eyes. "DId the fall damage your brain baby? Don't you think people might notice that I am wearing Shane Gray's ring and realize we are dating? She asked seriously.

"Yeah well, I don't know, Here I will wear it on my right hand if it makes you feel better babe, but just know, it is always there as a reminder of what I have promised God and myself." He said while Mitchie put the ring on his right hand. After she had it back in place she pulled her necklace out from under her shirt.

"I don't think I have ever explained this to you. I know you have seen my necklace before but have you seen the back?" She asked him turning it around.

He leaned in and read the inscription, it said, _True Love Waits._ "Seriously Mitchie?" He said with a huge grin on his face. "That makes me feel so much better, just because now I know that you are not going to be annoyed that I can't do anything until I am married. It will just be easier since both of us are going to stop before anything happens!" He wanted to pick her up and spin her around in a circle but since they were at the hospital with other people around and his wrist was in pain he decided against it.

They sat looking at each other until Brown broke the silence. "So what is the number 1 thing we don't know about Shane Gray?"

"Oh," Shane picked the magazine back up and started reading the last thing. "1.) Shane Gray doesn't sing, he has producers to write music and lip syncs with a behind the scenes person singing instead."

"Hummm," Mitchie drew the sound out. "Wow you sounded pretty good all those times you have played for me, considering you can't actually sing." she said to Shane's angry face. "Sweetie, don't let it bug you, who cares what Pop Informer thinks." she said softly to him while putting her hand on his arm trying to calm the pop star down. "Can I do that quiz about whether I am your type?"

Mitchie picked up the magazine and flipped a few pages before she found it. She followed the steps and added up her score. "Apparently, we would make a horrible match based solely on the fact that I would rather go to an amusement park than a rock concert, it's so stupid, I am dating a pop star, why would I want to go to a rock concert? I get personal shows from the gorgeous singer of Connect 3 whenever I want."

"That is crazy, I love amusement parks. Someday I will have to take you to Euro Disney, I think it is the only thing that I enjoyed the whole time I was away." Shane laughed forgetting to be angry.

The blond girl walked up to them. "I am sorry to bother you, but my daughter is a huge fan and would kill me if I didn't get an autograph." She said politely.

"Okay so here's the deal. If you let me keep the magazine, and you don't mention this to the press, I'll call your daughter to say hi. I'll sign whatever you want. I mean I have nothing to do right now anyways." Shane said glad that she was being nice to him unlike most people.

"You want to magazine?" She asked confused.

"Yep, now am I allowed to use my own phone or would using the hospital phone be better?" He asked smiling, while handing her his phone since she didn't seem to care.

"Here, I'll get her on the phone." She said dialling the number and talking. "Hi Sara, are you being good while Mommy is at work.... You are? Well I have someone here who wants to talk to you. Okay?"

She handed the phone back to Shane. He picked it up and smiled. "Hey Sara. Do you know who this is?... You don't. Well I am pretty sure you have heard of me. Let's see my name is Shane. Shane Gray." at that point Shane held the phone away from his ear, anticipating the scream that came from the little girl. When it was quiet again he put the phone back to his ear. "So I hear you are a big fan Sara... Oh really my number 1 fan? Well I guess that means you already know about the Inseparable Tour? Okay well if you promise not to scream again there is something else I want to tell you about.... Yeah you promise okay. Well the tour hits the city Kingston, you know where that is right?... Well okay I have 2 backstage passes and 2 front row tickets for that show that now belong to you. If you mom agrees..." He held the phone away. "You promised Sara.... Yeah it's okay I am not going to not give them to you because you screamed, hey if Rihanna gave me backstage passes I would scream too. Well as soon as I get the tickets I will send them over, but I have to go now since I need to get my wrist fixed. Bye Sara." Shane hung up.

Sara's mom looked up in shock hearing Shane tell her daughter he was going to give her tickets and backstage passes. "Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah, I may sometimes come off as a jerk, but I don't break promises. Here," He said handing her his phone. "Put your information in and I will have my agents send over the passes. Wait, I didn't get your name." He said noticing he didn't actually know the blond women's name.

"Oh, I am Casey." She said while typing on the touch screen of his phone. When she was done she handed it back. "I put it under Sara." She also handed him the picture from a magazine for him to sign.

He wrote. Sara. Never Stop Until You Reach Your Dreams. Can't Wait to Meet You. Shane Gray.

"Thanks so much Shane., Oh it looks like they are ready for you now." Casey said while looking up when a man in a lab coat called Shane. Shane got up, and walked back with the man. Twenty-five minutes later he walked back out.

"So, how did it go?" Mitchie asked walking towards him.

Shane held up his write which was now bound in a white plaster cast. "It's broken, but we figured that. Uncle Brown apparently I need meds, so can we hit a pharmacy before we head back?" He asked looking towards the older man.

"Yeah, let's go guys." Brown said leading them towards the exit. When they stopped at the pharmacy the pharmacist said it would be about an hour. "Hey guys, I am starving, we should go eat, I saw a little cafe just down the street." Brown suggested.

"Okay," Shane said walking with Mitchie towards the doors. When they got outside they turned right, crossed the street and walked into a small cafe. They were seated comfortably and chatting about the newest Connect 3 song when a waitress came up to them.

"Hello my name is Jordan and I will be your server for tonight. Are you ready to order?" Jordan asked the group, trying to be professional and not drool all over Shane.

Shane glanced at the menu before saying. "I am ready, are you guys?" He looked at Brown and Mitchie who nodded. "I will have a Root Beer, the garlic bread appetizer, and the ravioli." He closed the menu and handed it to her.

"I will have an iced tea, and the Asian chicken salad." MItchie said also handing over her menu.

Brown thought for another second. "Alright, I will have a Coke with a hot turkey please." He too handed over the menu.

The waitress left to go get their orders. A few minutes later she returned with the drinks. "Your food will be done in a few minutes." she said before walking away.

The food came and dinner was uneventful, the girl was nice enough to not ask for an autograph and after paying they left to get Shane's medication.

When they got back to camp Mitchie decided it would be a good idea to go see her mom and tell her what happened and why they did not show up for kitchen duty all day. Shane went with her.

They walked into the kitchen, Connie looked up and saw her daughter and daughter's boyfriend before screaming. "Why weren't you here for lunch or dinner? I could have used some help!"

"Mom, stop screaming for a second and let me explain." Mitchie yelled over her mother's voice. Connie quieted. Mitchie continued quietly and calmly. "Shane and I were working on the choreography for the jam session song and me being a huge klutz, knocked him over. He fell on his wrist and broke it. We were at the hospital with Brown all afternoon. Sorry for not telling you but we weren't really thinking about what was going on here."

"Oh. Oh Shane! Sweetie are you okay." Connie said going into Mom mode and thinking about the poor boy. She pulled Shane into a hug.

"Yeah, Connie I am fine. Want to sign it?" He asked trying to get Mitchie's mom off of him and to get her to calm down.

Connie let go and grabbed the black marker that he held out to her. She signed it. Before handing it to Mitchie. "Well mom, we need to go find Caitlyn and tell her what happened, 'cause I sent her a text message earlier saying get Nate to cover Shane's class, we will be back later." Mitchie said hugging her mom before grabbing Shane's right hand and walking out of the kitchen.

Mitchie and Shane got outside before Mitchie pulled out her phone and text messaged Caitlyn: **Cait, We are back, wouldn't have taken so long but Brown was hungry. Where are you guys?**

They kept walking towards Mitchie's cabin waiting for an answer, none came. After discovering that the girls' cabin was empty they decided to try Connect 3's cabin. It was empty too. Walking closer to the lake, Shane noticed music coming from the dock. "Hey Mitch, do you hear that?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go check it out." Mitchie said dropping his hand as they got closer to the water. They got to the dock to see an impromptu 'pool' party well underway. And by 'pool' party it was actually a lake party.

Not only were Riley, Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason there, but so were, Lola, Drake, Barron, Sanders, Sweet Sorrow, Autumn, and a bunch of other people Mitchie and Shane didn't know.

"Hey everyone!" Shane called once in earshot.

"Hey Shane, Mitchie," A few people said while others waved. Nate dunked Caitlyn under the water at that second so neither one said hi. When Caitlyn managed to get out of Nate's hold she got out of the lake and hugged Mitchie.

"Hey guys, how did it go? Really broken?" Caitlyn asked focusing her attention on Shane.

"Yep." Shane said shrugging his shoulders. "You can sign it later when you're less wet. Apparently casts and water don't mix well."

"Oh, okay Shane. Well I'll catch you later, I have a cute wet boy who wants my attention." Caitlyn blushed as she heard Nate calling her back to the water. She ran over and cannon balled back into the water splashing Nate.

"Hey Mitch, why don't I walk you back to your cabin to change, and we can stop back at mine and I'll grab the camera and take some photos." Shane said to his girlfriend.

Mitchie hesitated before agreeing. "I guess so, I feel so bad that you can't come though, and it's all my fault."

Shane gave Mitchie a look as if to say; let's not get into this now. And pulled her back towards the cabins. When they reached Connect 3's cabin which was closer Shane went inside. "Mitchie, meet me here after you change and we can walk back." He said before the door closed behind him.

Mitchie continued to walk back to her cabin. When she entered she quickly put on her black one piece bathing suit, thinking it would not be nice to wear the bikini that Shane loved when she was the reason he could not go swimming. She threw on a pair of grey track pants and grabbed a hoodie and towel before running back out the door.

Shane was changing his clothes when Mitchie walked in. She had not bothered to knock because she knew Shane was waiting for her. "Uhhh, sorry." She said blushing noticing Shane was only in boxers.

Shane blushed too. "It's okay Mitchie, I mean I have seen you in boxers before." He winked trying to lighten the mood but only managing to make Mitchie blush harder. Shane found a pair of p.j. pants and threw them on. "There is that better Mitchie?" He asked hugging her.

"Yeah, I guess." Mitchie said trying to regain her self control. She stopped blushing. "So, put some clothes on, let's go!"

Shane found one of Nate's hoodies on the floor and pushed it over his head. He grabbed his Canon REbel XT off his bed as they walked out into the chilly night air.

Once back at the dock, Mitchie left her towel, hoodie and sweat pants with Caitlyn's stuff before jumping off the dock to where Nate, Caitlyn, Riley, and Jason were playing Marco Polo.

"Hey." Caitlyn said.

"Hey Caitlyn. How did this start?" Mitchie asked gesturing to the giant party.

"Um, Sweet Sorrow I think. We were just hanging out when Blair came in and told us to get our butts down to the lake, and to bring my computer to play music on. It was so funny when a Sweet Sorrow song came on and everyone started singing along. Mackenzie made a comment about how much Sweet Sorrow sucks and it made everyone laugh." Caitlyn told Mitchie filling her in. While the two were talking Jason grabbed Mitchie.

"Girls, you officially suck at this game." He complained. "You aren't supposed to talk."

Mitchie just laughed. "Okay well Jase, I am gonna get you." Mitchie closed her eyes and lunged at Jason at the same time. He managed to jump out of the way before she hit him.

They continued to play Marco Polo for a while, occasionally more people would join in.

Back on the dock Shane was realizing just how hard it was to take pictures without the use of your left hand. Through the struggle he did manage to get some good ones of Lola and Drake goofing around, Sweet Sorrow throwing some girl out into the water, Connect 3 and friends playing Marco Polo, and some of Barron, Sanders, and two girls Shane did not know having a fight where the girls each sat on the boys' shoulders and tried to knock the other people off.

It started getting late, and cold. Most people started drifting away. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Riley, Jason, and Nate were the last ones out of the water.

Mitchie got out of the warm water to find the air extremely cold. She ran to her things, dried as quickly as possible before throwing her sweats on and sitting in Shane's lap, who was sitting in the sand after losing interest in taking pictures. "Hey baby, warm me up." Mitchie said to him shivering. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her wet hair.

"Did you have fun?" He asked her.

She smiled. "Yeah, but I wish you could have been out there." She sighed.

The six teens sat out on the beach for a long while before turning in. Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, and Riley all signed Shane's cast in different colours, but Shane never let any of them sign it in green. He knew that he wanted Mitchie to sign it as his girlfriend in green and no one else. Mitchie wrote, I Love You Babe. and that was it in green.

After everyone signed the cast the six got up and walked back to Connect 3's cabin. The girls said goodnight to their friends, where Jason pulled them all into a group hug, before leaving for their own cabin. When they reached it they all put on their p.j.s and went straight to sleep. It had been a long day.

Review please.


	8. Chapter 8: Stolen

Hey guys. I am back. Sorry this took so long. I have been really busy. And I still have 4 essays to write this month so this is going to be the last one until Christmas holidays. Sorry. And I have the rest of this planned so please sit tight and I'll see you when I can write more. I'll be more willing to write faster if people review. I enjoyed writing this chapter even if it did take my like a month and a half. University sucks. Anyway please review. Let me know if there is anything you want to see happen.

**Chapter 8- Stolen **

Friday

Friday morning saw Mitchie groaning. "Arrrghhh, We don't have class until after lunch today this should be our day to sleep in." She said as she turned off her alarm clock.

Caitlyn groaned. "Mitchie, it is. It's just you that has to get up. Stupid kitchen duty!" She said throwing her pillow at the loud Mitchie.

"Ooops sorry." Mitchie said throwing the pillow back at Caitlyn before quickly getting dressed and quietly leaving the cabin.

In the kitchen Mitchie met her mom. "Hey mom, what's for breakfast?" she asked yawning.

"Chocolate chip pancakes. It's Friday so we are having a fun breakfast." Connie replied, while Shane walked in. "What are you doing here mister? Shouldn't you be resting?" She asked turning to him.

"Um, I have kitchen duty remember. And I am fine. I am getting used to getting up early now. And well I like to help, or even just hang out with you two and keep you company while you cook, since I can't. But I am learning so this is good for me I guess. Someday maybe I'll be able to make my amazing girlfriend dinner." Shane said while grabbing a big bowl from under the counter.

Mitchie put the ingredients into Shane's bowl and started to stir it. Connie was doing the same in another bowl. "So what are you guys doing until class this afternoon?" Mitchie asked Shane.

Shane thought for a moment while attempting to flip a pancake using only his right hand. "Um, I am not sure? Got anything in mind?" He asked looking over. He dropped the pancake on the floor while he was distracted. "Oops."

Mitchie stifled a laugh while saying. "Nope, I got no idea, I think us girls are going to work on a song though."

"Oh, well do you need any help?" Shane asked. "Hmmm, I wonder if I can play with this thing on?" He pondered out loud.

"Um, I don't know." Mitchie said while pouring pancake batter into a frying pan. "Why don't you take Jason and Nate down to the docks and play or work on that new song I was helping you with the other day. It's so nice out today it would suck to be stuck inside all day." Mitchie said while smiling to herself.

Shane gave up on trying to make pancakes and grabbed a stool from the other side of the counter, he sat watching Mitchie. "Um, maybe. I'll have to see if they have any other plans."

Breakfast went by smoothly, Mitchie, Lola, Barron, Sanders, and Drake all sat at the usual table together. Caitlyn and Riley were true to their word and skipped breakfast to sleep. Surprisingly so did Jason and Nate. Shane sat with _Sweet Sorrow_.

After finishing her pancakes and saying goodbye to the group, Mitchie went back to her cabin to get ready for the day. She jumped on Caitlyn when she walked in. "So I think I convinced Shane to get Nate and Jason out of the cabin, so our plan is a go." She laughed as Caitlyn grumbled and then grabbed her shower stuff. "Well wake up soon, I'll be in the shower." She told her roommates before walking into the bathroom.

Mitchie returned from the shower twenty minutes later. Caitlyn and Riley were already dressed and playing music on Caitlyn's computer. The song that was playing when Mitchie came out was _With You_ by _Chris Brown_. Cailtyn was dancing around singing along. "So, if I make sure the guys are down by the dock, do we want to get our plan underway?" MItchie asked while the song changed.

"Sure Mitchie. This should be fun." Riley said laughing thinking of their evil plan. "Find out where Shane is."

Mitchie pulled out her phone and called her boyfriend. "Hey Pop star!" Mitchie said.

"Hey baby. What you up to?" Shane replied.

Mitchie giggled. "We are just trying to figure out what to do today. What are you guys doing?"

"I took the advice you gave me. I dragged Nate and Jason out to the dock. We are working on a new song. Playing guitar is hard when your fret hand is broken, I don't know if this is going to work well. At least I have 3 weeks after the cast comes off before tour. Why don't you girls come down. We can jam. I'll sing and you can play guitar for me." Shane said grinning even though Mitchie could not see him.

"Um, yeah that sounds fun. Hold on a second, let me ask the girls." Mitchie turned to Caitlyn and Riley. "Want to go jam with the guys, Shane apparently needs help song writing 'cause he can't play with the cast on."

Caitlyn and Riley both nodded.

Mitchie went back to talking to Shane. "Yeah baby, we will be down in a bit. I gotta shower first."

"Okay babe, love you." Shane said.

"Love you. bye." Mitchie said before hanging up.

"Why did you tell him you have to shower, you already did." Riley asked.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "So we can go through with our plan and have an excuse for not being there now. And my hair is wet so it is believable."

Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Riley turned the music off and walked out of the cabin. They walked over to the Connect 3 cabin, while quietly tip-toeing into the back down. "So what are we looking for?" Caitlyn asked.

"P.J.s for tonight's jam. Or boxers I guess." Riley said while opening a drawer to Jason's dresser. She only had to open two before finding his P.J.s. "Bingo." She called, pulling out red plaid pants, and a black tank.

Caitlyn was doing the same thing in Nate's drawer. She found blue stripped pants and a white t-shirt. "Same." She replied to Riley.

Mitchie was furiously digging through Shane's drawer. "Guys, help!" She said not finding anything. "Where does he keep his P.J.s?"

Caitlyn laughed at Mitchie's tone before helping her look. "DId you check all the drawers?" She asked her friend.

"Yeah!" Mitchie said exasperated.

"Well he must sleep naked then," Caitlyn replied casually, laughing as Mitchie turned bright red. "Mitch, I am kidding, most guys wear boxers to bed. I know that is what both my brothers do."

"Oh, still, he must own a pair." Mitchie said giving up on the dresser and moving to Shane's closet. "Ah ha!" She exclaimed when she found his P.J.s hanging in the closet with Shane's skinny jeans. She grabbed a pair of black pants with four leaf clovers that said _Kiss Me I'm Irish. _Mitchie laughed. "He is going to like these too much." She smiled and went to find a green tank from his drawer. "He likes green right?" Mitchie laughed grabbing a green shirt.

"Uh, Mitchie are you sure this is a good idea?" Riley asked knowing that this could end badly for the secret couple.

"Yeah, don't worry, he has some self control, it will be fine." Mitchie replied catching on. "But we better get this stuff back to our cabin and meet the guys, before they get suspicious of where we are."

They hurried back to the cabin, put their new clothes in the dressers, grabbed a keyboard, guitar and Caitlyn's computer before heading to the dock.

"Hey girls." Nate called seeing them first. Jason waved, and Shane stood up to hug them.

"How's song writing going baby?" Mitchie asked wrapping her free arm around Shane's waist.

"Horrible. We suck at this, we aren't very good rock-stars!" He said exasperated.

"Oh, well let the pros help." Mitchie said laughing and running away from Shane who was trying to tackle her to the ground.

Caitlyn sat beside Nate and leaned into him. "So what you got so far?"

He started to strum the guitiar and sing. "I'll pick you up at seven we can drive around and see a movie. Every scene will have a meaning, but you'll be the one that moves me. I've been hurt before so baby promise that you're gonna be true. I'm gonna be good so tell me that your gonna be good too._" _Nate stopped singing and sighed. "Arrggghhh that last line doesn't fit right."

"Hmm," Cailyn said frowning. "What about...? Yeah I got nothing."

"I'm gonna be be good so tell me that you're gonna be good too." Jason said "With the extra be, the timing fits better and it still makes sense right. I mean you could work off there being two Bs for the chorus, something like; You gotta be be good to me, I'm gonna be be good to you." Jason trailed off.

Shane looked up from where he was sitting with Mitchie in his lap strumming his guitar. "Jase, you're a genius, that is awesome."

Jason blushed. "What did I do?" He asked confused.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Just wrote half the chorus." He said looking at his best friend.

"Oh, cool." Jason said.

So anyways, what did you guys need help with?" Riley asked.

"Lyrics, music, mixing, keyboard, guitar in my case." Shane said listing everything that would be in the song.

"So everything?" Mitchie asked laughing.

"Yeah pretty much." Shane said hugging her from behind.

Mitchie smiled. "Okay well, I like it so far. How about you play it again Nate and we go from there?"

Nate started playing the song again. This time he added the extra be, and started the chours. After the lyrics Jason wrote Nate sang "We'll be happy as can be, just gotta be be good to me."

This continued for a good hour before Mitchie spoke up. "Hey guys, I want to go practice for tonight. Cait are you coming? Riley what are you going to do? You know you can come with us if you want. Or hang here or whatever."

Caitlyn got up from where she was sitting to go with Mitchie back to the cabin. "Um, I guess I'll stay here for a bit. See you guys at lunch?" Riley said still sitting on the dock.

Caitlyn and Mitchie went back to the cabin and started to sing the new song they were playing that night.

A few hours passed, the camp all had a quick lunch of soup and sandwiches before everyone was back in class. Or for _Connect 3,_ and their friends were in class for the first time that day. Caitlyn and Shane hung out while Riley, Mitchie, Jason, and Nate were stuck in Vocal Class.

"So Shane, how is everything going with you and Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked while sitting at the dock with her best friend's boyfriend.

"Things are good. She is so amazing. I cannot believe I found someone like her. Without her, I don't think _Connect 3_ would exist anymore. There is no way I would still be a rockstar without her." He said with a dry laugh.

Caitlyn smiled at him, "Well I am glad. I know I met Mitchie the same time you did, but I believe that you have made her into who she is now. She really cares about you. So she told me you two were going in on something for Nate for his birthday, any chance you can tell me what it is?"

"Nope." Was all he said. "So how are things with Nate?"

"Unbelievable, he is phenomenal. I am so happy I found him. I still cannot believe that I am dating _the _Nate Winchester, of _Connect 3._ It just seems so surreal sometimes. You know?" Caitlyn responded, her smile getting bigger with every word.

"Yeah, trust me I know. So what do you want to do?" He asked looking his friend in the eye.

"Um, I don't know was there anything you needed to get done today before class and the jam?" Caitlyn asked looking out at the water.

Shane thought for a minute before laughing. "Yeah, I wanted to call _Pop Informer_ and give them a piece of my mind, we read their _Connect 3/Shane Gray_ issue yesterday and it was quite funny. There was a 5 things you never knew about Shane article and they truly were 5 things I never knew about myself. This could be an interesting conversation."

At that they both stood and started walking. Shane pulled out his phone and talked to the operator. "Yes, I would like to speak to _Pop Informer_. Thank you. Hello. This is Shane Gray. Yes Shane Gray from _Connect 3_. Yes as a matter of fact I did see the issue you put out on us. That is why I am calling actually. I read the article about the 5 things you don't know about me. And it was true they are 5 things I didn't know about myself. First off, yes we gave you permission to run the issue, but never once did I tell you you could write something like that. And even if I did, you should have interviewed me to find out things most people wouldn't know. Not one of those things was true. Okay maybe the noticing a girl's eyes. But still. I hate Guitar Hero. I think it is so stupid. It is nothing like actually playing guitar. And how dare you write that I have given up my vow to God. No matter who I happen to meet or date, or whatever. I honor that vow. As do Nate and Jason, by the way. And what the heck is with the comment about me not being able to sing. I can so sing. If I couldn't why would I be in the business I am no scam artist, I didn't just fake my way to the top. Yeah people want to tear me down because they are jealous or just don't like me. But this is my life, whether it is in a small town or being on stage. You are invading someone's privacy and printing lies about them. I get that being a celebrity there is nothing I can do. Perk of the job right? But please remember that if it were about anyone not in the spotlight you could be sued. Think of that before you decide to print lies in your magazine. Thanks for you time." Shane hung up to a look on shock of Caitlyn's face. "What?" He asked gently.

"That was pretty cool. Hey if you don't mind I am going to go take a shower before class. I'll see you at 4." She said while they walked back towards Caitlyn's cabin.

"Bye, you better be ready to dance at 4." Shane said walking towards Brown's cabin. He thought he might go see his uncle while he had nothing to do.

Mitchie and Riley sat in their Vocal Lessons with Nate and Jason. Jason had the class working on their PJ Jam songs, since it was the next event coming up. People were allowed to practice other works if they were not singing that night.

"So Mitchie, should we work on the Jam Session song?" Riley asked since they were not working together for Pajama Jam. In all honesty Riley had decided to opt out of singing that night.

"Yeah, Ri, sounds like a good idea. That reminds me, I wonder if Shane will want to work on the dance during class to different music since we aren't using _Party_ until after Brown sees it." Mitchie said starting the music up.

"I have no idea." Riley responded as Mitchie started singing. They traded back and forth with the lines of the song for most of the class.

Right before class ended Nate stood up and got their attention. "Everyone. Hey, guys, so tonight is a fun night of partying. I personally love having P.J. Parties..."

At that point Jason mumbled under his breath so only Mitchie, Riley, and Nate could hear. "Yeah 'cause you love seeing your girlfriend in her p.j.s."

Nate turned red but continued. "So I want you guys to all have fun tonight. Rock out. I'll see you there." This was a dismissal for the class.

Mitchie walked up to Nate as the class emptied. "Excited for tonight?"

Nate started cleaning up while answering. "Yeah, are you?"

Mitchie went and grabbed the guitars that were lying beside some desks and blushed. "Yeah. I get to see my boyfriend in his P.J.s for a long period of time when it is considered normal and not strange." She laughed as they finished cleaning the room.

Jason held the door open for them. Riley had already gone back to the cabin. She wanted to go write some song lyrics that had been floating around in her head for the last few hours. "So Mitch, you coming back to our cabin?" Jason asked falling into step beside her.

"Yeah I guess. I mean I don't have class for another hour. I have a weird schedule. Everyone usually has a light day on Fridays, but I have three classes. They are awesome though. I wonder what Mackenzie and Trent will have us do in Song Writing." Mitchie said as they approached the cabin.

Nate smiled as he walked in and saw Shane straightening his hair. "I have no idea. Hey Shane I brought you a present." He said to Shane as they walked in.

Shane immediately turned away from the mirror. He dropped the flat iron he had been trying to balance on his cast. "Shoot."

Mitchie laughed walking over to him she picked up the iron and put it on the counter. "Careful pop star. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. I seem to be good enough at that for the both of us."

Shane looked at her and smiled. "Hey baby," he said pulling her close to him in a giant bear hug. "How was class?"

"It was insanely awesome." She said loudly before whispering in his ear, "I have to say that right, since the teachers are in the room."

Shane laughed. Conversation went on between the four friends for 45 minutes before Mitchie had to leave for class.

The Song Writing class went by quickly. Mitchie and Caitlyn sat together quietly talking about nothing while writing. Mitchie was writing a song about breaking up. Strange since she never wanted to break up with Shane. Mackenzie had told them to write about a fear today so she wrote about breaking up. It seemed to work the best as a duet.

Caitlyn started writing a song about losing her musical ability. It was really funny. The time passed rapidly and soon everyone ended up in Hip Hop class, lead by none other than _The_ Shane Gray.

Shane sat the class down. "Hey guys. So today we are going to start a new dance. Word in the camp is that _We Rock_ is being replaced this year. I have started working on the dance for it. This one is more in groups of two or three. So partner up and we will see how this works. Mitchie, you're with me since you already know some of the dance."

Mitchie blushed at this. She remember how horribly it had gone when she learned the dance. Mitchie looked at Shane's cast and asked, "You sure?"

"Of course, you know it. We don't have the music yet so we are going to use a different song." Shane said, half to Mitchie, half to the rest of the class.

Mitchie thought for a second before looking confused. "Don't you have the demo?"

Shane laughed. "Yeah I guess I do. It is on my computer, which I can hook into the stereo system. Give me a sec. I'll call Nate." He grabbed his phone and hit the speed dial for his bandmate. "Hey buddy. Can you do me a favour? Bring my computer over to my class. The song demo is on it. Thanks man."

"Hey everyone Nate is bringing the music over in a minute. Start warming up while we wait." He flicked on the stereo and _Burning Up_ came blaring through.

Everyone in the class warmed up. Including Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Riley. After the song ended Shane managed to get the demo to work. "Try to follow along if you can. We will break it down after we go through it twice. The dance is not finished, just to warn you, so if you have any ideas on what should be put in, let me know. Partner up!"

Shane grabbed Mitchie with his good hand and directed her to the front of the room. "So do you remember this? It is left, don't go right. I already broke one bone, let's try to keep it that way." He muttered so only she could hear him. Shane pulled the stereo remote out of his pocket and hit play. The song came through the speakers. They started dancing. Luckily Mitchie seemed to understand that it was a left turn and did not make Shane wipe out. After they went through it twice they broke up to help others. Right before the end of class Drake gave his input that there should be a freestyle breakdance in the song. Which Shane had already thought of, but let Drake take credit. When class ended Mitchie and Shane headed to the kitchen while everyone else went to shower and change before dinner.

Dinner was ready by 6:30. They were eating a huge meal of baked potatoes, steak, vegetables, fresh bread, and for dessert cheesecake, or apple crumble. Shane, Mitchie, and Connie had really outdone themselves.

By 8 o'clock everyone was back and their rooms and the kitchen was clean. Mitchie, Riley, and Caitlyn sat in their room talking.

"So guys, what do you think they will say when they see us tonight?" Riley asked a little nervous since she was the only one in the group not dating the guy whose P.J.'s she was wearing to the jam.

Mitchie could tell she was nervous. "Riley, don't even worry about it. Jason probably won't even notice. He will probably just say something like 'hey I have the same P.J. pants!' or something. And I know them, they won't care. They will just laugh."

Caitlyn, who was standing behind Riley straightening Riley's hair laughed. "Yeah. that boy is dense sometimes, he has gotten a lot better this year though. It will be fun, and if he does say anything then just tell him we made you do it."

Riley sighed. "Yeah I guess so."

"What's wrong Ri, this isn't like you. You are usually the one starting the crazy stuff." Caitlyn said concerned.

"Nothing, it's just I think I might like him, and well, I just don't want him to get mad at me." Riley said quietly.

"Oh, well don't worry, I am sure everything will be fine." MItchie responded. "But I need to shower. After dance class I stink." She got up and walked to the bathroom to a round of laughter from her friends.

Two hours later everyone was slowly drifting towards the dance cabin, where the midnight pajama jam was taking place. When Mitchie, Riley, and Caitlyn arrived the room was already packed. Most of the girls were wearing Pajama shorts and tank tops while the guys wore boxers or pajama pants and t-shirts. Shane, Nate, Jason, Trent, Mackenzie, Blair, and Adam all wore pants. They decided that some of the campers would like it too much if they only wore boxers. "Hello everyone! Welcome to Pajama Jam. Shall we get started?" Brown asked into the microphone. He was wearing his own P.J.'s. They were black with AC/DC written all over them.

He was answered with whistles, screams, and clapping. "I'll take that as a yes. So to start us off, and get the party started is _Sweet Sorrow._ Now I know everyone loves the song _Shake it_ but they won't be playing that tonight. So for the first time here is the song _Seventeen Forever._" Brown jumped off stage as Mackenzie and Trent grabbed microphones.

"Hey guys! Are you ready?" Trent asked, the whole room screamed. "Well... Here's the new one."

"You are young and so am I

And this is wrong, but who am I to judge

You feel like heaven when we touch

I guess for me this is enough

We're one mistake from being together

But let's not ask why it's not right

You won't be seventeen forever

And we can get away with this tonight

You are young and I am scared

You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care

And I can feel your heartbeat

You know exactly where to take me

We're one mistake from being together

But let's not ask why it's not right

You won't be seventeen forever

And we can get away with this tonight

ooh ooh, ooh ooh

Will you remember me

You ask me as I leave

Remember what I said

Oh how could I, oh how could I forget

We're one mistake from being together

But let's not ask why it's not right

You won't be seventeen forever

And we can get away with this tonight

We're one mistake from being together

But let's not ask why it's not right

You won't be seventeen forever

And we can get away with this tonight

One mistake from being together

But let's not ask why it's not right

You won't be seventeen forever

And we can get away with this tonight

ooh ooh, ooh ooh

ooh ooh, ooh ooh

ooh ooh, ooh ooh"

As the song ended Tess ran into Caitlyn. "Oh My Goodness. Are you actually wearing Nate's clothes? Wow, I guess that leaves no doubt about whether you have been in his pants or not." Tess said off-handily.

"Actually Tess, I am wearing his clothes, they are quite comfortable. And not that it is any of _your_ business but no I haven't been in his pants." Caitlyn said coldly.

Mitchie and Riley stood at either side of Caitlyn. Tess looked at the three and laughed. "Oh, and what did you get his clothes for your little friends too?"

Mitchie lost it at that point. "Tess, stop it. I am wearing Joe's clothes. Remember, my boyfriend, who you seem to think I am cheating on? And Riley is wearing her boyfriend's clothing. Leave us alone. Oh and I think you are up." Mitchie responded loudly while Dee said Tess' name on stage. Tess stalked off to the stage.

"Shane Gray, this one is for you!" Tess said before she started singing.

"Uh oh

There you go again talking cinematic

Yeah you!

You're charming, got everybody star struck.

I know

How you always seem to go

For the obvious instead of me

But get a ticket and you'll see

[Chorus:]

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

You'd fall in love with

In the end we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play the happy song

(Yeah)

Yeah, yeah

When you call me

I can hear it in your voice

Oh sure!

Wanna see me

And tell me all about her

La la

I'll be acting through my tears

I guess you'll never know

That I should win

An Oscar for this scene I'm in

[Chorus]

Wish I could tell you there's a twist

Some kind of hero in disguise

And we're together

It's for real

Now playing

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss

Like something more than in my mind

I see it

Could be amazing

[Chorus x3]"

Shane watched in horror along with Jason and Nate. "I cannot believe she did that. She is even more delusional than I thought." He said while glancing at Mitchie. Mitchie looked just as horrified as Shane did. When Shane looked at Mitchie he noticed what she was wearing, his pj's and pulled out his phone. Shane: **Mitchie babe, I don't think you should wear my clothes again for a long time, or else well let's just say Uncle Brown would murder me if he could read minds at the moment.**

Mitchie turned bright red under Shane's glaze as she read his message. She turned and looked back at him, shot him a half smile before writing: **Keep it in your pants. Oops I guess that is what you want isn't it? I love you. We are up next we are playing the song we have been working on in your class.**

Shane:** Come on babe, you're killin' me. I love you, break a leg, not literally, I think we have broken enough bones for the both of us. What are we doing tomorrow, more dance pratice?**

Mitchie: **I'm sorry baby. Sure if you want! Well I am up now, kiss you later.**

Shane: **Mit-chie!!!!**

"Hey everyone, this is one we have been working on in class lately. Let us know if it is any good. Joe, this one is for you." Mitchie said while winking at Shane. Caitlyn and Mitchie started singing _Daydream_.

Lola traded them spots when the song ended. She sang a song called _Please Don't Stop the Music_. Not that Mitchie noticed.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Riley walked over to the guys of _Sweet Sorrow_ after they finished playing. "Hey guys," Mitchie screamed over the music.

"Hey Mitch." Trent said back.

"Okay so we talked to Brown yesterday," Riley started, "And he agreed to our project."

"Which is using a song we wrote this summer for the final jam jam session song." Caitlyn screamed excitedly.

The boys grabbed the girls in a giant group hug. "Congratulations, I am so proud of you!" Mackenzie said to Mitche. "So let me guess, you want some help with the music."

Mitchie blushed. "Yeah, if you want to help."

"We are in!" Trent screamed over the music. "Cait, give me your phone." He said, She handed him the phone, he put his number in and handed it back. "There, send me the song tomorrow and we will take a listen."

"Sure thing." Caitlyn said.

"Thanks guys" Riley said.

The music on stage ended and Barron and Sanders got on stage, they were the last performers.

After the show Nate grabbed Caitlyn's hand and dragged her off while no one was looking. He led Caitlyn to the girls' cabin. They sat on Caitlyn's bed with a guitar and took turns playing their favourite songs to each other. Caitlyn played _The Greatest Story Ever Told, _By Oliver James, _He Said She Said,_By Ashley Tisdale, and _ You are the Music In Me, _from High School Musical. Nate sang _One Slowdance _ by Rufio, _I Can Wait Forever _by SImple Plan and _With You_ by Chris Brown.

Meanwhile Shane grabbed Mitchie as soon as everyone cleared the cabin. He pulled her to him. "Oh baby you are killing me! I love you Mitchie and wow do you look awesome in my clothes" he said kissing her face and neck. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have a purity ring." He commented.

Mitchie blushed and pulled away slightly. "Shane, don't please. I can't handle this. I know it is how you feel but, it's too soon."

"Mitchie, I am sorry, but it has been almost a year, you must realize what you do to me." He said softly.

Shane looked into Mitchie's eyes as she responded. "I do, believe me I do. It's just, we are young, and it's not like we could even do it if we wanted to. Can we just not get into it." She turned away from him and started pacing. "I know I am not ready, no matter how much I love you, and I know that I want to wait, Heck, I have to wait. So there is no point in having this conversation at the moment." She turned toward him and looked at his sad face. "Shane, don't be sad, you know all of this, you know we both made a commitment to God. There is nothing to be done about this. Why are we wasting our time fighting anyways, why don't we just have some fun?" She kissed his cheek at this point.

"Okay, I will give this up for now. So, did I mention you looked beautiful in my pants?" He paused at the look on her face. "Sorry Mitch, I didn't mean it like that." He smiled.

"Maybe we should just go to bed." Mitchie responded. "I'm tired, it's been a long day." She kissed him lightly and walked away.

"I suck at this." Shane muttered under his breath to himself. He walked back to his own cabin. When he got there he found Jason and Riley. They were sitting on the floor talking. "Hey guys. Mind if I join you. I think Mitchie is mad at me?" Shane said sitting down with them.

"Sure thing buddy." Jason said excitedly.

Riley looked nervous. "Do you know where she went? I should go see if she is okay. No offense Shane, it is not that I don't want to hang with you, it's just she's my friend. And if she is upset she should be with someone."

"I have no idea. She walked out of the cabin before I did, and I haven't seen her since." Shane said with his head in his hands. "I really messed up this time."

Riley said goodbye and left the cabin. She went back to her cabin to see if Mitchie was there. Riley was greeted with Nate and Caitlyn. "Hey guys, have you seen Mitchie, apparently her and Shane are fighting." She said to them.

"Nope. We will help you find her though." Caitlyn said getting up quickly hearing that her friend was upset. The three teens walked around for a while until they found Mitchie sitting at the dock with her feet hanging toward the water, singing. She was singing the song she started in class that day, the one about breaking up with Shane. it went: "One in the same, never to change our love was beautiful, we had it all, destined to fall, our love was tragical, wanted to call, no need to fight, you know I wouldn't lie, but tonight, I'll leave it on the line. Listen baby..." Caitlyn sat down beside her. "You okay?"

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn with tears in her eyes. "No. And I don't even know why. This is so stupid, I should be happy that he wants to sleep with me, not mad."

Nate, who was standing behind his girlfriend, tensed. "Caity, I am going to go talk to Shane, you will be okay right?"

Caitlyn looked back at him. "Yeah we are fine."

"I am sorry Shane is being stupid Mitch." Nate said hugging her from behind.

He got up and left Caitlyn and Riley sitting on either side of Mitchie.

Riley smiled at Mitchie. "I get what you are going through honey. My last boyfriend told me he wanted to sleep with me, and I got totally freaked out. It is natural, especially when they say it so casually." She hugged Mitchie.

"Yeah, well, this is Shane. I love him, I do, but I know I am not ready, and neither is he so I have no idea why he even brought it up. I mean we both have purity rings, so it's not like we could even if we were." Mitchie said between sniffles.

Caitlyn thought for a moment. "Maybe we should stop wearing their clothes."

Mitchie laughed. "Yeah, Shane doesn't want me to anyways, said something about liking it too much. Maybe it was a bad idea. So Riley want to Jason say about you wearing his clothes?" She asked looking at her friend.

"Nothing. I don't think he noticed." Riley said sadly.

"Seriously?" Caitlyn said

"Yeah, seriously." Riley replied.

Mitchie started laughing. "I knew he was dense but man, this is funny. Riley if you ever want to get him, I think you are going to have to make it more obvious. Maybe you should write him a song, he seems to understand music better than real life."

"Yeah, I might just do that. If it is any good, I'll sing it at FInal Jam." RIley said through a yawn.

"Let's go to bed." Caitlyn said standing up. The three girls walked back to the cabin and fell asleep all wearing the guys pj's.

_________

well guys, here is chapter 8. Hope you liked it. Let me know what I should add to the next chapter.

And here is a question for you.

Should Jason end up with:

A) Riley

B) and oc.

or C) a surprise character that already exists in the world of camp rock.

if no one answers I am going to have to do something evil to him.


End file.
